Torn
by Just Plain Pain
Summary: "and I don't ever want to leave you." his voice dropped to barely a whisper. His breath tickled my ear. "I want to be with you always." I looked up at him confused. "Alex rider." he said and took my hand. "would you bless me the immeasurable pleasure of having you as my wife." he slid a ring onto my finger.
1. Chapter 1

HeY! so this idiot decided to hack my account. SO i'm still here but those of you who have ! on your favorites now that used to be me. Send him a not so friendly note would ya? Anyway. I will be reposting most of my stories. Dylan will still be with us:

Dylan: Hey

Me: so anyway. I probably wont put a AN on every chapter since this one is already done. SO enjoy

Dylan: SHe does not own any of MR or PJO

* * *

Alex's POV

_I am sitting on the sand at the lake next to my family's beach house. My beautiful golden and bronze colored wings open, soaking up the warmth of the sunlight. The people on the beach aren't screaming and running away. It feels amazing. My little brother, Adam, is filling a pail with sand. The sky is a bright blue with not a cloud in sight. _

_ Then the scene shifts. The people are gone, my little brother is nowhere in sight, the sky has darkened._

_ "Alex!" My name rings out across the water. I look and Adam is drowning!_

_ "Adam!" I call out but my voice is like it's under water, slow and muffled. I start running but ever step I take the water recedes. I drop to my knees an watch helplessly as my eight year old brother drowns._

_ Another scene shift. I am staring up at a brutal looking teenager with black hair and thick body build. He is the godling Deimos, the Greek personification of fear. He is holding my baby brother's limp, soaked body in his arms._

_ "Missing something, sister?" He chuckles as Adam's body disintegrates._

_ "No!" I scream and claw at the sand where Adam's ashes fall. I look up at Deimos, but he is not Deimos any more. He is an Eraser._

_ The Eraser lunges at me. I yelp and scramble back. He stops and looks over at Adam, who is building a sand castle like nothing ever happened. _

_ The eraser takes Adam and bites his neck._

_ "NO!"_

"No!" I shot up in bed sweating.

My mom and step-dad, John, came in. "Alex, sweetie, what's wrong?" My mother sat on the bed next to me. "Honey, why don't you get a wet towel and a glass of water." John nodded and walked out.

"Was it the same dream?" she asked when he was gone.

I nodded. "But Deimos was there. He was holding Adam. The he was an Eraser like always. He was the Greek god of Terror. Mom it's getting worse." My mother taught me all about Greek and Roman mythology. I loved it. If a book wasn't about some sort of mythology I wasn't reading it.

My mother's face darkened and she nodded. "I knew this day would come. He's getting restless. He wants you at the camp. We can't wait any longer." She said.

"Mom? What's going on? Who's him? My father? What camp?" I asked.

"Pack a duffle, sweetheart. Some extra clothes and the essentials. As soon as you're ready you'll leave." She patted my knee and stood up. I tried to ask another question but she was already out the door.

I had no idea what was going on but I got up and did as I was told.

Okay, let me explain: My name is Alex Rider (yes I realize). I live in Tampa, Florida. I am ADHA. I have gotten kicked out of five schools in three years. I fight a lot. My mother did not marry my father. She was mad at him for leaving her, so she, being a rebellious nineteen years old, signed up for a science thing and I was born with wings. They had taken me away from her and until I was eleven, and able to escape, I lived at a place called the School in Death Valley, California. I have long, thick, brown, curly hair that goes down to my waist. I, getting my rebellion from my mom, put purple streaks in my hair. My eyes were an unnatural turquoise color.

My mom had married when I was still at the School. When I came back she almost died of joy. She knew I had wings. We kept it from John though.

When I had packed two shirts, a pair of jeans and camouflage pants, my pocketknife, my writing notebooks that I take everywhere and my laptop, I got dressed and put on my Dad's leather jacket. It was the only thing he had left behind when he left my mom. I never left that thing anywhere. It had a spear on the arm and on the back it says, "Try Me" and has a flaming bike with black flames on the engine, shot gun holsters and a boar head in the handlebars. I love that jacket.

I headed down to the kitchen and my mom was standing there with John, a plane ticket in her hands. Her eyes were read like she'd been crying. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Where am I going?"

"To a summer camp, Alex." She adjusted the collar on the leather jacket.

"You're not going with me?"

"I can't, sweetie." I could hear her voice crack and saw more tears in her eyes. My mom was the strongest person I knew. She taught Karate and boxing. I'd never seen her this upset.

"Mom?

"I'll be okay. Just promise you'll stay there. It's safer that way.

I nodded. "What is happening though?" I looked over at John and dropped my voice, "Did they find me? I can't leave you. They'll kill you."

"No, sweetie. It's not them. We are safe." Then she explained everything. From the gods to the wings. Then the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and there was a teenager dresses in black jeans, a "Live to Ride" T-shirt, black leather jacket and a bandana over his black greased back hair leaning in the doorway. The man next to him caught e off guard though. He was tall and brutal looking, I realized he was the same man from my Dream.

I screamed and slammed the door in Deimos's face.

"Alex!" My mom took my shoulders. "Relax. They're just here to take you to the camp. You are over thirteen. You're sent will attract way to many monsters for you to be by yourself. I asked you're father to send them."

"B-but…" I stammered. "He is the same one from my dream!"

"It's okay. They will explain the rest on the plane. Just go. Please, Alex. I love you."

I nodded. If I know one thing it's that my mother never does anything without a super solid reason.

She kissed my head and opened the door back up. The two guys were standing there still.

I stifled another scream. Deimos was just plain creepy. He made me want to run and scream.

"Deimos and Phobos are going to take you to the camp." She nudged me toward Deimos.

His smile was chilling. "Morning, Sis. He Phobos." He said. "Don't be a stranger," he out a huge arm around my neck and ruffled my hair, "Come meet our new sister."

"Ugh." I pulled out of his grip and finger combed my hair. I could feel the power and danger they radiated. But it was familiar. Almost comforting to me.

The teenager walked over and we sized each other up. Like we were seeing if we could beat one another. "Alex right?" he finally asked.

"Depends."

There was a long silence then, in his worst imitation of a black girl, he said, "Girl you got some strange ass fears all up in yo head."

"Phobos!" I exclaimed. "That's it! Phobos was the Greek personification of fear. Godling, son of Ares. I knew I heard that name somewhere before." They all stared at me like I had just pooped an egg. "What? Well excuse me for actually knowing some stuff." I flipped my hair and crossed my arms.

Deimos laughed and clapped me on the back so hard I thought he broke my wings. "Let's go shall we?"

Phobos gestured to a red motorcycle with black flames painted on the engine, shotgun holsters (complete with shotguns), a boar skull and the seat looked like Caucasian skin leather.

"Sweetness!" I ran toward the bike but Deimos caught me by the duffle. "Awe, come on. I know how to drive it. Just once around the block?"

"Oh no. You got to earn the right to drive the chariot." Phobos said climbing on. "I'll meet you guys at the airport." He sped off down the road, momentarily leaving a fire path behind him.

"You got to start listening, kid. You can't just hop on the chariot and drive. You got to learn. And that's _if_ you get a chance." Deimos said and led me over to a cheap-looking, beat up, old camaro.

I reluctantly slid in shotgun. "A godling drives _this _piece of shit?"

"Just barrowing it." He said and drove off toward the airport.

* * *

Complete and utter rendomness will be going up soon. A little different than last time but still awesome.

Dylan: This is going to be interesting

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. So i probabaly wont be putting up very many Authors notes. Because I have to republish all of this because some bitch hacked my account. anyway. So bare with me as i repost all my stories. thanks for being awesome readers. Enjoy...

* * *

Ch2

"Sir, I'm sorry, but without papers you can't take a motorcycle on the plane." The woman at the counter told Deimos.

"Why can't he just drive it?" I whispered-asked Deimos. Phobos was sitting on the bike. The security guards weren't very happy with the bike in the middle of the lobby.

"All the way to New York? No way. Dad would kill us. Not to mention the fuel price." Deimos answered.

"Can't he come and get it then? Don't all gods do that flashy thi—"

Deimos covered my mouth with his hand. "Do you want every mortal for a thousand miles to hear you? Shut it unless you'd like to take a trip to the loony bin." he whisper-hissed.

I licked his hand and he let go. "Don't touch my mouth ever again." I said and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

He rolled his eyes. I never thought a godling could be so childlike.

"And can't you just manipulate the Mist to make it look like a suitcase or something?" I asked.

"Huh. Hadn't really thought about that. Nice job, sis." He turned back to the desk lady. "Now about that suitcase." He said sweetly. His sweet voice came out a little creepy. Then again what did I expect? It was Deimos, the king of creeps.

"Yes." She sounded a little dazed. "I'll put that in right now. Here are your tickets, Sir."

Deimos took the two tickets for him and Phobos while I helped Phobos get the stupid bike over the bump thing to the guy. Thank goodness even in suitcase form it had wheels.

An hour and a half later we were on our way to New York. Of course they made me have the middle seat instead of the window so I was squished between two buff guys. I could barely breath.

I was so happy when we got to cruising level because I could get my drawing books out and clear my head. Drawing had always helped me deal with things. I'd draw things that were on my mind all the time. For the first month after I got back all my drawings were maps of the School, pictures of the scientists, of Matt, of the different experiments, of me in chains, or my wings being whipped. John wanted to send me to therapy but my mother wouldn't let him.

Man I hate planes. It's just not natural for a hunk of metal to be in to air. I looked out the window at the blue sky and imagined myself flying out there next to the plane; he feathers realigning on my brown eagle wings; the icy sting of the air in my eyes; he pure joy of being in the open air—

"Hey." I realized Phobos had been waving his hand in front of my face. "Alex. Hey. Wake up. Come on back to reality."

I blinked. "I never left." I said and went back to drawing. I hadn't noticed but my jacket must have fallen off my shoulders when I leaned forward. I only had a tank top on so the tops of my wings showed.

"Explanation. Now." Deimos commanded.

I quickly pulled my jacket back on and pulled it shut.

"Come on." Phobos pushed. "Tell us. Do not make me do this." His eyes glowed and pictures, memories of the School flashed through my mind. I was about to scream when Deimos put his hand over my mouth. The images stopped, Deimos removed his hand.

I took a shaky breath. I'd seen Adam drown again. My little brother; who was so excited when I came home from the School; who had gotten so attached to me in the year I saw him alive. The little boy who drowned while I sat helpless on the beach, held by Erasers.

But I refused to cry in front of the godlings of fear and terror. I put on my best glare.

"What business of it is yours? They could be tattoos fro all you know." I said.

"3D? Nuh uh. Explain." Phobos flashed more pictures through my mind. The maze, a boy, the lab, needles, Matt. I focused on matt. I stopped the pictures and locked on Matt. The only whitecoat that had any sympathy. Stealing an extra apple for me, more water, less abuse. He'd cared.

I looked down at my paper. I hadn't realized I was drawing Matt. "Fine. You're right. They're wings."

Phobos and Deimos looked at each other then started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I punched Phobos on the arm.

"No seriously. What are they?" Phobos asked.

"That's what they are, Pea-brain." I snapped at him. "You wouldn't last a day of what I went through." I sat back and crossed my arms.

"Phobos." Deimos said. "You got a straight jacket because I think she needs to visit the padded room." He laughed again.

"No." Phobos answered, still laughing. "But maybe we should throw her of a cliff. See if she really does fly."

That was it. I stood up and punched Phobos in the face. While he was recovering from shock I stomped into the bathroom, threw out the person that was in there and locked the door.

The next think I did was a surprise even to me: I broke down laughing so hard I fell to my knees.

I stayed in the bathroom until touchdown. When I came out Phoobos and Deimos were the only ones left. Deimos gave Phobos a warning look. "They need her sane when she arrives at camp. So no tricks." Phobos just rolled his eyes and we got off the plane.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Three more hours of waiting for the stupid motorcycle in baggage claim, and driving through stupid rush hour traffic in the streets of Manhattan, New York, we came to Long Island and drove to a hill. On the hill there was a huge pine tree. SO big it looks like it could be the next pick for the White House Christmas tree. Something shiny glistened in its lower branches, some kind of creature was wrapped around the enormous trunk.

"Well," Deimos said. "Get off the bike and go."

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Get. Off. The. Bike." Phobos said, irritated that he was suckered into taking the detachable sidecar.

I climbed off the bike, shouldered my duffle and trudged up the hill. As I got closer to the top I noticed the thing curled around the base was a dragon. I made a wide circle around it and continued up the hill.

The valley was incredible. There was a blue and white, two-story farmhouse next to a strawberry field to the right. In the middle and back a little there was what looked like an arena and stabled; behind that and to the left a little was a lake with a stream running into a dense forest; to the left and forward off the arena were a whole bunch of strange looking cabins. The main formation of them was shaped like an Omega. The others were scattered around it. There was one building off to the side that was smoking. At first I thought it was on fire with all the smoke, then I saw the smoke stacks.

It was almost dawn so the sky was pink and Long Island Sound looked a deep magenta in the rising sun.

I trudged down the hill toward the farmhouse with a light on the wrap around porch. I figured everyone was sleeping so I sat down outside the door, pulled out my small sketchpad and started drawing.

I must have fell asleep that way because I was woken by a bucket of water in my face. I sat up coughing and sputtering.

I looked up at three girls who were laughing. The one in front had on combat boots, camouflage pants, a denim jacket and brown stringy hair.

"So, Newbie." The girl asked. "You undetermined?"

I stood up and shook my sketchpad out. "Okay." I said. "First, it's Alex, not newbie and B, who do you think you are?" I snapped.

"Yeah, okay, newbie. Since you're new I'll cut you some slack and _not_ bust your teeth out. See the way it works around here is show some respect or get broken." She said walking up the steps, the other two fallowing.

"Heh, no." I said glaring back. "See the was I see it is you stop acting like a bitch and I wont rearrange your face." I growled and we both got in each other's face.

The screen door opened and a centaur trotted out. "Now, Clarisse." He said and the girl backed off. "She'd new. Be nice."

Clarisse muttered something about being disrespectful and jogged away toward the cabins.

"You must be Chiron. Phobos and Deimos said some thing about an old horse man." I tilted my head and smiled. "You don't look that old."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Alex. I hear your know a lot already about the Greek gods."

I nodded. "I love mythology. Greek and Roman the best. I know there is only one centaur named Chiron. You must be him. Good with bows, swords, and trainer of heroes." I beamed. I loved showing off. It was fun.

"Impressive." He said. "Well, let's take a tour, shall we?" I walked along side him as we walked through the green. He explained the cabins and the representation of the Greek gods and how their children stayed in them. He pointed to the smoking building and said, "Forges, for the Hephaestus cabin."

"Hephaestus, the god of fire and metal working. Zeus threw him off Olympus. He's also married to Aphrodite, goddess of love." I looked up at him. "Okay, sorry. Random ADHD question. But can gods get divorced?"

Chiron thought for a moment. "You know, I'm not quite sure. No one has ever asked that question."

"Chiron!" A girl a couple years older than me jogged up, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. "Chiron some of the campers are complaining that capture the flag has been canceled. It's Friday. Everyone is looking forward to it."

"Clarisse has spread that already? Wow. I'll tend to the schedule and see what I can do. There is still a lot going on."

The girl smiled.

"Oh, Annabeth, this is Alex. Would you mind showing her around the rest of the way"

"Sure. Right this way." The girl started walking toward the cabins. I fallowed.

"Athena?" I asked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You're a daughter of Athena right? The blonde hair, gray eyes, the lap top."

She narrowed her eyes at me as if trying to decide weather I was an enemy or not. "So you know the gods?" Was all she asked.

"I studied Greek and Roman mythology. I just didn't realize they were real until this morning."

She nodded and kept walking.

"Hey." I caught up with her. "You never answered my question."

"Yes. Athena is my mother. Here we are. Cabin eleven. Hermes."

"The god of communication, thieves and travelers. But I don't who my godly parent is yet."

"This is where you will stay until you've been claimed." She said.

"Hey. Who was that? That Clarisse girl. Who does she think she is?"

"Just because she's the head counselor of the Ares cabin she thinks she's all that. But she does know how to fight; I'll give her that. Not an easy person to be friends with but not a very good enemy to have either." Her expression sobered. "And I'm not either." She warned.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She nodded and opened the door to the cabin. There were kids everywhere. On bunks, on the floor, I could barely see it.

Annabeth leaned over and said. "It used to be a lot worse."

Two blonde boys walked over. They looked about sixteen or seventeen and like twins.

"Alex, Connor and Travis Stoll; Stoll brothers, Alex. They are the head counselors for the Hermes cabin. If you need anything talk to them. Whether it's legal or not, they'll do anything for a pretty girl." She said a rolled her eyes when they wiggled their eyebrows in unison. "She's undetermined." Then she left.

"Well, right this was then. I'm Connor." One of them said, he had a little more sandy colored hair.

"And I'm Travis. You can tell us apart because I'm the better looking one." Said the one with brighter hair.

I rolled my eyes and fallowed Connor, Travis fallowing me. Connor made some kids scoot over so I could sit down. I didn't dare take off my bag with a room full of a bunch of thieves.

"Looking forward to seeing you at Capture the Flag tonight." Connor said.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Just go check on the stash or something. I think we're running low on Cola." Connor winked at me and walked off. Travis then sat down next to me. "So first it's cabin inspection, then breakfast, sword practice, lunch, archery, wrestling, dinner, then capture the flag. You'll probably have about an hour between each one. That's the schedule for the Hermes cabin."

"So what is this 'Capture the Flag' thing? Annabeth mentioned it too." I asked.

"You ever played regular capture the flag?" I nodded. "That's what it is. But we use swords and other weapons. Amor included. Capture the other team's banner and get it back to your side of the creak and you win." He said.

"Okay. I get it. I think."

He gave a small laugh and stood up. "Who knows? You might even get claimed during the game. How old are you?"

"Fourteen." I said.

"Huh. You're supposed to get claimed by the time you're thirteen." He said more to himself than me. He shrugged. "Anyway. Just keep an eye on your stuff. You never know in a cabin full of Hermes children." He winked at me and threw me down my wallet. I checked and everything was there except my back up ID picture. I was about to yell at him but he was already gone. I smiled and sat back.

* * *

R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

The day went exactly as Travis had said. Breakfast where Chiron introduced me, embarrassing sword class where I used my karate on a guy because he was getting a little too handsy while Travis was talking, lunch, archery where everyone stared a me because I was a newbie and the best there, wrestling (I was awesome at that), and at last dinner where Travis and Connor insisted I sit by them. They explained to me the Hermes, Athena, and Hephaestus cabins are on the blue team. Ares, Dionysus, Hebe, Hypnos, Nemesis, Morpheus and everyone else were on the red team.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the pavilion marble floor and everyone got quiet. "Red team! Blue team! Take your side of the woods!"

Everyone cheered and stampeded out. Everyone was grabbing weapons and putting on armor and helmets. Travis slapped a metal helmet with a blue plume on my head.

When we were in the woods Connor helped me with my armor (I'd insisted on no back plate didn't tell him I had wings though) and gave me a bow and a sheath of arrows.

"You'll be defense. Clarisse will lead the group up the middle, straight toward you. Try not to get killed." Travis told me.

"Thanks, Travis." I said sarcastically.

"Good luck." Then he ran off to the side with Connor.

A horn blew and everyone charged. I looked around and didn't see any Clarisse.

"Hey." I said to one of the other campers guarding the banner. "Cover for me. I'm going in."

"Are you insane? You'll never—" She stopped when I snapped open my eagle wings and jumped into the air, my bow in hand.

I shot through the woods, dodging trees and frightened wood nymphs and straight into a clearing. I folded in my wings before anyone saw, but there was no one around. The flag was completely visible in the middle on top of a huge pile of rocks.

I started toward it when Clarisse and three other girls jumped out of the woods and surrounded me.

"Well if it isn't Alex." Clarisse had her spear at my throat. "You seriously thought it'd be that easy? You aren't very smart are you?" She chuckled. "Drop your weapons."

I set my bow on the ground and took off the sheath of arrows.

She smiled triumphantly. "You're now our prisoner. On your knees."

"Um…" I fake thought and tapped my chin. "No." I snapped open my wings and shot into the air. Her and her friends fell back on their butts in shock.

While they were still recovering I dove and plucked the flag from its spot on the rocks. I flew over the trees until I saw the creak. I landed in the shadows, still on the red side, tucked in my wings and waded through the creak to the other side.

Chiron blew the horn and everyone came to the creak.

"No!" Clarisse yelled. "Son of a gorgon! She cheated! This isn't fair!"

"Clarisse." Chiron scolded.

"No! She's a freak! She has wings!" Everyone looked at Clarisse like she was crazy. "Show them! I saw your. Tell the truth." She stepped in my face and bared her teeth at me. "Show them what a freak really looks like."

"Clarisse!" Chiron boomed. "That is quite enough. You have kitchen duty for a month if you have one more outburst today. Alex won for the blue team fair and square. Now stop that nonsense."

"No." I said. "Clarisse isn't lying." Just because Clarisse was a bitch doesn't mean she deserved this kind of humiliation.

Chiron looked down at me confused. "What?"

"I said she isn't lying. I'll show you." I took of my armor and stuck the flag in the ground. "Give me some room." The campers all backed up. I took a deep breath and stretched out my golded brown Eagle wings. I expected people to point or scream or run away or try to kill me or… I don't know. But they just stood there, staring, some at my wings, others above my head.

I looked up and saw a holographic type image of a bloody spear.

"Hail, Alex Rider, daughter of the God of War."

* * *

R&R?


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Everyone got down on one knee before Chiron even finished the sentence. Even Clarisse dropped.

My face felt hot. I was at a loss for words. Ares was always my favorite god. Now he had claimed me as his own. But my throat closed up. I did the only thing I could comprehend. I jumped into the air and flew back toward the cabins.

I landed at the Hermes cabin, ran in and got my backpack. When I came back out everyone had just come out of the woods and were dispersing to their normal activities.

I'd just shown them my wings and they'd just gone back as if nothing had happened.

Travis jogged over and stood with his hands in his pockets. "Hi." He said.

"Hey." He couldn't seem to meet my eyes. "What? No 'Oh my gods! You have wings!' or 'What a freak!' or 'Don't ever speak to me again I can't believe you're a freak of nature'?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"What then?" I've had a lot of things surprise me in my life, but what Travis did next made it to the top of the list.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

At first I wanted to push him away, but Travis had stayed by me today, had been kind and shown me the ropes. Even when Connor had run off with some friends, Travis had made me laugh. In twelve hours of knowing the guy I'd started to like him.

I tilted my head, deepening the kiss and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I let my backpack slip off my shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we let go we were more than a little breathless. We stood there with our foreheads pressed together oblivious to the campers walking around.

"Alex?" Travis asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Will you go out with me?"

I laughed and kissed him again.

He smiled. "SO that's a yes?"

I let my hand slip down to his waist and rest on the clip where his sword sheath attached to his belt. "The answer is yes. _If_ you can get your sword back." I ran away with his sword sheath in my hands.

"Hey!" I could hear the smile in his voice as he ran after me. He chased me around the green laughing. Finally he caught me around the waist and lifted me up.

"Ah!" I laughed as he spun me around. He lost his balance and we both fell to the grass. I kept the sword as he pinned me on my back and started tickling me. "Okay! Okay! Mercy! Mercy! I give, I give." He sat back and let me up. I handed his sword back. "You, Sir, have just caught a new girlfriend." I said standing up.

"Oh really?" He asked smiling. "I was aiming for a flying fish. Guess I couldn't tell the difference." I pushed him and he walked me back to the Ares cabin.

"Well it's not quite curfew. So I'll help you get settled." Travis opened the cabin door and was immediately sucked in by two huge guys.

"Travis?" I stepped inside only to be grabbed from behind by Clarisse. She put her knife to my throat.

"We've got a score to settle, me and you." She growled in my ear.

"What do you want Clarisse?" I asked.

"Pay back." He kicked my knees out from under me and I fell to the floor. She kicked me in the ribs and told me to get up. I did.

"You don't want to do this Clarisse." I said.

"Really? Cause I think I do." She came at me with the knife again. I side stepped, hit her arm and tripped her. She fell to the floor, the knife clattering away.

"I told you. I know—." I was cut short when she jumped to her feet and punched me clean across the cheek.

"Damn it, girl. You got some nerve." She said.

I swung; she blocked and punched me in the stomach. I flipped backward and my foot connected with her face. We both fell back onto the floor. It went on like that for about twenty minutes, both of us throwing punches. She managed to throw my against a bunk, landing the bar right in the middle of my back, once. Finally it ended with both of us at the other's throat. Literally. We stood there with bloody faces and knuckles, holding the other's throat and wrist. Both of us breathing hard.

"We can both get out of this, Clarisse. We both let go at the same time. I think you've shown your point." I said calmly. I could tell she was struggling to stay on her feet. I was too but I was just better at hiding it. Her eyes became more relaxed. "Okay?" I asked. Her grip started to loosen, I loosened mine in response, but she still refused to let go.

"Clarisse." It was one of her brothers. He had a warning tone in his voice. "She's family. Let go."

She glared at him with a sneer. I took the opportunity of her distraction to kick her in the stomach, sending her flying and me free. She started to get up but froze when my knife embedded itself inches from her head.

"I told you, you don't want to do this. Next time I won't miss." I turned to the two guys who were holding back Travis. They let go.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Fine. You should get going. It's almost curfew." I said. He nodded and headed out. A few girls were trying to help Clarisse to her feet, but she was yelling at them to leave her alone. I only climbed onto my new top bunk and lay on my right side, facing the wall.

Long after everyone else went to sleep I lay awake and tried not to think about the throbbing that was coursing through my left side, radiating form my left wing. Clarisse would surely get me back tomorrow.

* * *

R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Middle of the night. I couldn't take it. I got up, into the shower. I put a Camp-Halfblood T-shirt on and my leather jacket, grabbed my backpack and headed out into the woods. I needed to be alone. In one day I managed to kick a guy's butt, shame the Apollo cabin at archery, get a boyfriend and an archrival. Perfect.

I wasn't paying attention as I was mentally kicking myself at letting my wings get hurt, so when the boy came running he tackled me, we rolled behind a bush, and he landed on top.

My first instinct was to fight back, naturally. I kicked and tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Stop." He whisper-hissed. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

I stopped squirming and glared at him, still on top of me.

"It's okay. There is a gorgon behind me. Now, I'm going to get off. Stay quiet and stay low." He rolled off and took his hand off my mouth.

I punched his arm. "Crazy ass!" I shouted. "Don't ever touch me again." I stood up and stifled a wince from the pain in my wing.

"Shush!" He hissed and stood up too. "You're new aren't you?" He said after he scanned the surrounding woods.

"Yeah." I pushed him away and picked up my backpack. "What's it to ya?"

"You been claimed yet?" he asked. He jerked his head to the side in an attempt to move his black hair out of his eyes. He looked about sixteen.

"Ares. You?"

"Hades. I'm Nico." He said holding out his hand.

I just looked at it. "Alex." I said and left.

"Hey wait a minute." He caught up to me. May I ask where you're going?"

"No, you may not."

"Then can I ask you what you're doing in the monster infested woods in the middle of the night?"

I stopped and turned to face him. "How about you leave and pretend you never saw me? Yeah, that sounds goo. Buh-bye now." I started passed him but he caught my wrist. "I told you not to touch me," I almost growled.

"Okay." He let go of my wrist. "But could you at least tell me where you're going?"

"No." I started walking again.

"Do you even know?" He fell in step beside me.

"Yes. DO you know how to get out of this camp?"

"Depends. You going on a quest or just want to get out?" He asked.

"The latter." I said. "It's not safe if I stay here too long."

"What do you mean? This is the only safe place for demigods." He insisted.

"That's not why it's not safe. _They_ could find me here." I said,

"Who's 'They'?"

I stopped again. "You were here at Capture the flag were you?"

He shook his head. "I just got back from the Underworld."

"By shadow travel?"

"Yeah. But how…"

"I studied Greek and Roman mythology all the time. I know about the stuff already. I just didn't know they still existed."

"Oh. SO you said 'They'd find you'. Who's 'They'?"

I shedded my backpack and jacket. "Stand back." I slowly extended my brown and gold wings, and winced. Nico fell backward on his butt. I stifled a laugh.

"Oh, Lord Zeus, al mighty. You have…There's…How?"

"I'm 2% eagle. Go ahead and scream. I'm used to it." I tuck my right wing in but kept my left limp at my side. I couldn't move it again.

"No." He said standing up. "I mean I've seen a lot of weird things in my life, but I've never seen one with wings, other than monsters. How did this happen?"

"My mom volunteered to scientists and I was born with wings." I said. " 'They' are the scientists. They took me afterward. They experimented on me until I escaped at eleven and went back to my mom. Erasers, human-lupine hybrids, are always after e." I said. I don't know why, but it just came spilling out like word-vomit.

"But mortals can't get through the boundaries. They can't see what's in the valley either because of the—"

"The Mist, I know. I just can't stay here." I shouldered my backpack—on my _right_ shoulder—again and started to walk away.

"What's wrong with your wing?" He asked.

"I don't think it's broken." I said.

"Here. Let me look." He picked up the tip and stretched my wing out. I cried out in pain. "Sorry. But you're hurt. Come on. At least let an Apollo kid take a like at you." He held out his hand for mine. "Just until then?"

"Fine." He draped my jacket over my shoulders. I grabbed his hand and we walked back toward the camp.

As we walked I explained the School and Phobos and Deimos. And he explains to me his story, about his sister, Bianca, and the Underworld. When we got back to camp the Sun was up and the horn blew.

"Time for breakfast. Let's eat then I'll introduce you to Will." He walked with me over to the pavilion.

"There you are!" Travis ran over when we got close. "What the Hades? you scared the Pegasus poop right out of me." He said and smiled at me.

"Hey. Easy on the Hades comments please." Nico said.

"Hey, Nico. When did you get back?' Travis did that shoulder bump thing with Nico.

"About an hour ago. Met Alex in the woods."

"Did you?" Travis put a possessive arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I did, I walked her back and we talked."

I felt the rising tension between the. "Okay." I cut in before they puffed up and got all testosterone filled. "Travis, let's go eat. I'm part bird. I need food. Come on." I took his hand and pulled him up the steps. "Thanks for walking me back, Nico." I said then went over to the Ares table. Nico went to sit at the Hades table, by himself, and Travis went to the still very crowded Hermes table.

Wind nymphs brought us our food. I told my glass what I wanted and if filled up. I had six different plates of pancakes. For the first time in my life I felt full.

I looked around and the other twelve Ares children were looking at me in awe. "What? Flying takes a lot of energy."

"Damn, girl." One of my brothers said. 'Sixty pancakes." He smiled. "I'm liking you better and better." A couple other kids spoke in agreement. Clarisse looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

Then Chiron stomped his hoof and announced that Nico was back from the Underworld, as well as Tyson and Percy from helping their father, Poseidon, rebuild and design his palace. Everyone cheered and then disputed into other activities. Breakfast was now over.

Nico and Travis walked me to the Apollo cabin.

"Will?" Travis asked as a camper opened the door.

"Over there." He said and pointed to a bunk where a sheet covered lump lay.

"Thanks." Travis pulled me into the cabin and shook the lump. "Will. Wake up."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had no shirt on but thank the gods he had jeans on. "What? I just got back from the school year. Can't a guy sleep?"

"Nice to meet you too." I said. "Travis, Nico, this is ridiculous. I don't need him. I'll heel on my own. I heel fast."

"Look at it." he took off my jacket off my shoulders and exposed my limp wing. "You can't even lift it. And what if the Romans decide to attack? You will nee to be able to fly." He said. "Will, she need to be heeled."

"Okay, okay. Let me have a look." Will stood up and finally saw my limp wing. "_Di Immortals!_"

"Thank you!" I said. "Finally someone who doesn't just shrug as id they see it everyday."

Travis and Nico gave me confused looks.

"It was creepy." I said defensively and crossed my arms.

"Sorry." Will said. "I've just… never seem anything quite so…" He paused as if looking for the right word.

"Freaky?" I offered.

He cleared his throat. "May I?" He gestured to my wing and I nodded. He picked up the tip and I winced as he stretched it out. "How did this happen again?"

"Clarisse." I said and clenched my fists. He nodded like that explained everything. "Is it broken?"

"I don't think so. Just sprained. This might hurt a little."

I'm not sure exactly what he did but there was a huge white-hot flare of pain and then nothing. My wing didn't hurt anymore. I didn't realize I was on my knee until I stood and the spots cleared from my vision.

I spread my wings and shouted with joy. I ran out of the cabin and leaped straight into the air.

"Wahoo!" I spun, dived, hot-dogged, and laughed. My first free flight in three years. I'd flown in the three years after I escaped the School but it never really felt right. I couldn't go anywhere I wanted. I flew over the entire camp, laughing and diving, then pulling up at the last seconds. Scaring the be-Jesus out of a lot of campers.

* * *

R&R?


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

When I landed I was out of breath and tired. I fell onto my back in the grass, my wings still out. "Oh man. I missed flying so much." I stood when Travis and Nico came over.

"Pretty impressive." Nico said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You were beautiful." Travis kissed me but stepped back when Chiron trotted over.

"Alex." He smiled. "I think we need to get you some new classes."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about fighting from the air?" He asked.

"You mean like with a bow and arrows?" He nodded. "Yes!" I shot into the air and spun. When I landed Chiron was laughing,

"We need to get you a bow and arrows don't we?"

I nodded and fallowed him toward the Big House.

So the next few days weren't like this: Eat, train, fight with Clarisse, she'd win a few, I'd win a few, eat, train, eat, sleep, and repeat.

I had started to get into a rhythm. That is until I noticed the new girl walking around like she owned the place and hanging with Nico a lot. Her and Nico were inseparable. She had brown hair and a lot of make up on. She never left Nico's side except to eat and during curfew. And she was always laughing and flipping her hair.

I felt something when I saw them together. It was like jealousy. But that wasn't right. I was with Travis. I shouldn't care if another girl was on Nico's arm.

Finally after three days I couldn't take it. During archery class I asked Travis, "Who is that girl always with Nico?" and pointed to them walking across the green.

"Oh. That's Drew. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. One of the only ones who can charmspeak." He said and shot. "She's just got back from the school year. Most kids have. There'll be way more campers by the time the summer's over." Another shot.

"Oh." I said. "Thanks." I couldn't help it. I hated seeing them together.

"Alex?" Chiron called, trotting up. "Something wrong?" I shook my head. "Then get up and practice. This is archery class, not gawking class. Let's go!"

I nodded and snapped open my wings and jumped into the air. Purposely brushing the top of Travis's head with the tip of my wing. I circled the targets and shot the bulls eyes from three hundred feet in the air. After about six shots Percy Jackson came flying up on a black Pegasus, his sword drawn.

We hovered there for a second, staring each other down. I turned my bow back to a bracelet and drew my curved sword.

"Impressive." Percy said, jerking his chin at my wings. "But do you know how to fight with them?" He kicked the Pegasus and it came charging toward me. Our swords clashed. I flew over him and smacked him upside the head with the flat of my blade. I dove under the Pegasus and grabbed its front hoof. Careful not to hurt the horse, I dove straight towards the ground.

"Blackjack! Come on!" Percy commanded. The horse whinnied. "Well, try harder!"

I kept diving until I was close to the grass and let go and let them land. Percy climbed off as Blackjack ruffled his feathers in annoyance. "What in Hades were you thinking?" He shouted. "You could have killed him."

"Take down the horse, you take down the rider. Everyone knows that. And I didn't hurt him or you." I said.

"Still. It was way too close. WE need them for training and battle."

"So what? In battle 'close' isn't good enough."

"This is training!"

"SO what! Practice like it's battle! If you don't take chances you'll die anyway!" I yelled in his face.

"Who's your parent?" He yelled.

"Ares, Squid breath!" I yelled and stomped off.

"Hey!" Percy caught up to me. "What's your name?" The anger wasn't completely gone from his voice but it was calmer. He stepped in front of me.

"Alex. Move." I pushed passed him.

"Hey. I'm not done talking to you." He caught me wrist. A couple had stopped and gasped. They knew if you touched me out of training you're going to end up with a black eye. Just like Clarisse.

"I don't like being touched." I twisted out of his grip and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over. "Now what were you going to say? Nothing? Good." I turned and walked away.

Soon Clarisse caught up with me and fell instep beside me. "You punched Prissy?"

"Yeah. So?" I asked, still adjittated.

She cracked a smile. "Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

I stopped and narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you want, Clarisse?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I know by the way you look at Drew with Nico you don't like it."

I looked around. "What do you want?" I hissed.

"Hey." She held up her hands. "I'm trying to offer a temporary truce."

"For what? Details."

"The Ares and Hephaestus cabins are playing a joke on the Aphrodite cabin. Particularly Drew." I crossed my arms. "Everyone hates Drew. She knows she's a bitch."

"Fine." I said. "But if you tell Travis I swear I will burn you alive."

"Yeah, Sure. Are you in or not?" She asked.

"Details first."

"She dragged me into the woods and to a clearing where the four Hephaestus campers and the other Eleven Ares campers were sitting around a campfire.

"Its almost curfew. You know that right?"

"What? Miss Goody-two-shoes can't stay out late?" Joe, one of my half-brothers, asked ad laughed with his friends.

"Shut it, Joe. Or I'll break that cracked rib." I threatened sitting down. Joe stopped laughing and rubbed his side.

"Focus people. This has to go perfect of it will backfire on us and we'll all end up purple." Clarisse said crouching down. A Hephaestus girl, I recognized her as Nyssa, handed over a blueprint and Clarisse started explaining.

When she was done we broke and went to our stations.

"How silent are your wings?" Clarisse whispered to me when we were behind the Aphrodite cabin.

"You're asking me _now_?" I whisper-hissed. "Why didn't you ask before?"

"What difference does it make?" She whispered.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because if you can get me onto the roof I can climb in the skylight and it'll be less noticeable."

"Fine. I can do that." I said and grabbed her under the arms. "Try not to squirm. When I say jump." I said and spread my wings. "Now." Clarisse jumped and I down-stroked as hard as I could. In four flaps we were on the rook.

"Harpies. Down." She silently dropped to her stomach. I fallowed but didn't have time to pull in my wings. I flattened them as best I could to the roof.

"Pull them in. Quick." She breathed.

"No. If I move they'll see me Just crawl over to the skylight. I'll cover you."

Clarisse used her elbows like in training and slid over and waited till the harpies were gone.

"Okay. I'll lower you in." I said.

She sat up and dangled her feet in. I grabbed her wrists and lowered her down. "Holy Hercules. What have you been eating?" I complained.

"Oh be quiet. You'll wake them." She whispered and dropped down with a small grunt and ran with silent feet into the bathroom

"I'm coming. Do you copy?" I whispered into the transceiver. Clarisse's voice came through the earwig I was wearing.

"I copy. Be careful."

"Gotchya." I lowered myself down, using my wings a kind of parachute. Clarisse came out of the bathroom. "The water is disconnected and the eyeliner," She held up a bag of the tubes, "is discontinued."

"I'll get the trunks." I pulled out a small spray-paint can. "Whoa." Clarisse whispered. "That wasn't in the plan."

"Relax. It'll just be Drew's." I shook it up and went to Drew's trunk and lifted the lid. After completely coating everything I closed the lid.

Clarisse and I both went around setting up the purple bombs to explode when they opened any type of door—bathroom, the rest of the trunks, the cabinets—covering everything in purple goo that will stain. We set it so the shaving cream was whipped cream, replaced the shampoo with orange dye, replaced the designer shoes with nursed tennis shoes, knowing it will make them have a heart attack. After we gathered the shoes the Hephaestus kids moved in and set up the tiny cameras while our siblings and we tied the designer shoes the roof, just out of reach without a latter.

After the prank we went back to our cabins and had a good night's sleep.

* * *

R&R?


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

The next morning the entire camp was woken up by a chorus of thuds and then the shrill screams of the Aphrodite children, Drew's being the loudest. Everyone rushed out of their cabins to see what was going on. Clarisse and I elbowed our way to the front to see the Aphrodite girls running around with purple faces and clothes, jumping for their designer shoes, rocking on the ground clutching ruined posters of the "latest celebrity hotty". The guys were trying to salvage their hair gel and other colognes, designer dress shoes and clothes.

And where was Drew? In the middle of this, stomping her foot at Chiron, shaking a purple stained dress. I could see her face was stained purple as well as her hair orange, and her once-pink-shirt spray-painted black. I had to cover a laugh with a cough. Clarisse was just smiling away.

Suddenly her smile was gone. She nudged me with her elbow. I looked over at Chiron. He was curling his finger at Clarisse and me. We swallowed and walked over to him.

"Are you two responsible for this?" He asked all teacher-like.

I looked innocent (I got that look down when I was seven. Perfect to get softy white coats to get more food). "What do you mean? Clarisse and I were up all night trying to figure out Travis's complicated problem thing. I refuse to be showed up by a thief." I put on my best innocent look while Clarisse nodded.

Chiron squinted at us. I just made my eyes wider and more innocent. Finally he straightened up and acknowledged the other campers. "Okay. Everyone get back to your schedules. Nothing to see here." He leaned down to Clarisse and me. "I'll speak with you two later. Go." with that he trotted off. Clarisse grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the woods. We doubled over laughing as soon as we were out of sight.

"Oh my gods." We were on the ground, holding out stomachs, crying we were laughing so hard. "That was—the best—thing—"

"Ever!" Clarisse finished for me. After about twenty minutes we could see and breathe again. We lay on the forest floor, holding our sides and panting. "Oh wow. You're better than I thought. Nice touch. I think the spray can really topped it."

"Thanks. But wait till they find out the water is disconnected and the eyeliner is gone." I pulled two cans of Cola from my jacket and handed one to her. "You, Clarisse," We popped the cans, "are pure genius. To a prank well played." we lifted the cans and gulped it down.

"Hey, where did you learn that?" She asked.

"Learn what?"

"That look. I mean _I_ wanted to hug you with the look you gave Chiron."

I wanted to shrug. "Something I picked up for advantage when I was…" I ruffled my wings. Clarisse nodded. She got the hint I didn't want to talk about it.

"Wait a minute. Let me see your jacket." She said. "What's it got on the back?"

I took off my jacket and held it up. "A bike. Why?"

Clarisse ran her fingers over the embroidered bike. "That's Ares's bike. In perfect detail. Where did you get this?"

I shrugged. "My mother gave it to me when I came back home. She said my dad left it when he left." I wasn't sure but I thought that jealousy flashed across Clarisse's face but when I blinked her face was as passive as ever. I must have imagined it. "SO we going or what?" I asked and put my jacket back on. She nodded.

"Oh. But just because we did this together doesn't mean we can start being seen together." She said.

"No. Of course not." I agreed. "Definitely not going to happen."

"Good. Just so we're clear." She downed the rest of the can. "I'll go down a ways then come out." I nodded and we headed back. We stopped and hid in some bushes at the edge. Chiron was in the green, comforting a crying Drew. Well her head was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. Chiron put a hand on her shoulder, said something I couldn't make out and led her away.

"Wow." I whispered. "I didn't realize how much Drew cared about her clothes. How pathetic."

"She's such and actress." Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Come on. We might want to go before people get suspicious."

"Good idea." I nodded and stepped out of the bushed when I was sure Clarisse was gone. Immediately I was greeted by Travis covering my eyes from behind.

"Guess who." He said.

"Uh…" I faked. "My boyfriend?" I turned around and fell over on my butt from horror.

"What's the matter, sis?" Deimos asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost." With that I wasn't staring at Deimos, I was surrounded by Erasers.

"No!" I scrambled backwards. "You can't get in! Leave me alone!" I ran towards the woods again. I ran and Ran. They were chasing me. I had to get away. I couldn't go back there.

I tripped over a tree root and fell at someone's feet. I looked up and Phobos was standing there, arms crossed. I brushed off my pants. "Phobos! What do you think…?" I looked up and stared straight into the eyes of my little brother, Adam.

"Adam!" His eyes were sad. "I thought you were dead."

"Why did you leave me, Alex?" His voice was distant. "Why didn't you save me?" He wailed and disintegrated.

"No! Adam!"

* * *

R&R?


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

Next thing I know I am on the ground, being woken by Nico.

"Hey. Alex." He shook my shoulder. "You okay? Come on, wake up."

I sat up and looked him in the eye. He looked worried and understanding. I couldn't help it. I burst into tears and he held me. He held me right there in the middle of the woods' floor.

"What happened?" I saw Phobos and Deimos disappear." He said when I stopped crying.

I stood up and wiped my eyes. "Phobos showed me my worst fear. So did Deimos." I looked at him and my expression hardened. "If you tell anyone I cried in your arms, I'll rearrange your face. And it would be a real shame to screw up a handsome face like yours." I threatened.

He nodded. "I won't."

"Good." I wiped a shaky hand across my forehead and started walking towards the cabins. I looked at the sky, trying to see what time it was but I saw stars instead. "How long had I been out?" I asked Nico.

"All day." He said. "Me, Travis, Connor, and the Ares cabin have been looking forever." Someone came running past a few meters away. "Speak of the devil. Clarisse! Over here!"

Clarisse ran up and punched my arm.

"Ow!" I complained. "What was that for?"

"Just because I hate does mean you're not my half-sister. WE started freaking out when we saw you run into the woods after Phobos showed up! What happened?"

I gave a warning look to Nico. "Nothing. I'm fine." I trudged ahead of them. Something rustled in the woods and we drew our weapons. Clarisse her spear, Nico his sword and me my knife.

"You're shaking." Clarisse whispered. "It was bad wasn't it?"

"Now is not the time, Clarisse." I hissed.

The bushed rustled again and a small myrmeke the size of a Chihuahua walked in front of Clarisse. I stabbed it.

"Why'd ya do that?" She yelled.

"What?"

"That was a baby." Nico explained. "And where there's a baby, there's always a…" He looked up at the giant myrmeke, as tall as he was, came out of the bushed. "A mama." Clarisse finished. The ant rawred.

"Lord Zeus, help us." Nico prayed. We all dove to the side as it spit acid. I landed with Nico. We stood up and saw the ant had its beedy eyes on Clarisse.

"Hey!" I yelled and threw a rock at its head. "Big ugly!"

Nico grabbed my arms. "Are you crazy?"

"No. Just distract it." I said and climbed up a tree. "Get it over here." I said.

Nico curse, picked up a rock and hurled it at the giant insect. "Pea brain! Over here!" He yelled and drew his sword.

The ant turned and charged Nico.

"Hold you ground, Nico." I whispered. "Just a little more... Perfect." I dropped down on the ant's back and held on for dear life. It backed and ran into trees, trying to throw me off. But I held tight. Then it charged Nico. "Oh no you don't." I took my sword and stabbed it in one of the chinks in its armor. I reared up and fell over dead.

Nico and Clarisse ran over.

"You idiot! I could have—" Clarisse started.

"You could have what?" I cut her off. "Gotten sprayed by acid?" I winced when I tried to move my leg out from under the ant.

"You're hurt." Nico said. "Clarisse, help me."

"No way. I'm leaving. She's bad luck." She turned away.

"No soldiers left behind." Nico said. "Isn't that one of your dad's sayings?"

"Damn you." She stomped over and helped Nico roll the ant off my leg.

I stood up and stomped off. Well as best I could with a limp.

"Excuse you!" Clarisse shouted and ran after me, fallowed by Nico.

"What?" I said without slowing down.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked.

"Leaving." I said.

"Where?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm going to see Ares." I said.

"No!" Clarisse stepped in front of me and took hold of my shoulders. "Are you insane? You can't go see our dad. It's suicide!"

"Then you come with me. From what I've heard you're his favorite kid."

"Yeah. But that just means he expects more from me and will give more harsher consequences."

"Fine. But I still have to see my mom." I said. "And Jack."

"Who's Jack?" Nico asked, Jealousy slipped through his voice a bit.

"He's my best friend. He's gay and probably freaking out that I didn't meet him at the usual place." I said.

"What's the usual place?" Nico asked.

"We don't really know what it is. That's just what we call id. 'The usual place'."

"Fine then at least let us come with you. Now that you know what you are monsters will be on your sent like flies to honey." Nico said.

"You two have fun with that." Clarisse turned to leave.

"Clarisse." Nico said. "She's your sister, you're coming with us."

"Fine." she said. "Besides. You'll need my skills."

* * *

R&R?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ch10: Alex's Pov_**

With Nico's help we shadow traveled to the outskirts of New York, New York.

"Where do you live anyway?" Nico asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, lover boy." Clarisse teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Would you two focus?" I snapped. "Just keep your eyes peeled for any monsters or extremely, supermodel-hot people."

"This is not the time for guy shopping." Clarisse said.

"That's not the reason. Just do it." I said and started toward my street. Nico and Clarisse fallowing close. We'd almost made it to my house when I pulled them into an alley.

"Hey, what gives?" Clarisse complained.

"Sssh!" I hissed. "The two people who were just turning the corner were supermodel-perfect. Erasers." I peeked around the corner, scolding myself for not being more careful.

"What?" Clarisse asked. "Have you lost your mi—?"

I covered her mouth. "If you don't shut your trap we're all dead. You don't want to know what I went through for eleven rears so shut it an stay down." I whisper-hissed. Thank Lord Zeus she kept her mouth shut when I let go. "They can morph into part wolf. One of the experiments at the School." I explained.

"The School." Nico said. "Where have I heard that before?"

"Not many people know about it." I said. I peeked around the corner again and saw the Erasers walking straight toward us. "Run." I said and pushed them further down the alley.

"What?" Clarisse said.

"Run!" We all took off as the two Erasers came around the corner, fully morphed. WE got to a "T" in the alley and stopped. There was two more coming from each side. "This is not good." I pushed Clarisse and Nico behind me as yet another dropped from the roof. This one had darker fur.

"Hey Alex." He said. "How's it going? Long time no see." He bared his animalistic fangs in a sly grin and chuckled.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food, Ethan?" I sneered. I heard Nico start to slide his sword put but I grabbed his hand.

"Enough chit chat." Ethan said. "Let's dance." he lunged the same time I did a roundhouse kick, delivering it straight to his sternum. The force alone would have killed a regular man, but Ethan was barely fazed.

"You're dead." he growled and the other Erasers attacked.

Nico drew his sword but the Eraser was only human, it passed straight through him. It had Nico in a headlock before he could even blink. Clarisse wasn't doing much better. She was taking on three Erasers and had multiple bite wounds, her spear was on the ground.

Nico got out of the Eraser's grip and grabbed at his sword.

"You idiot! They're mortal!" I yelled and through one of my knives at the Erasers. He crumpled to the ground with my knife in his back.

Ethan got up and grabbed my shoulders. I froe. He ran his thumbs up and down where my wings attached. I felt his breath on my ear. "So delicate. So easy. Only takes one little pull." He teased. I knew he would do it. He'd done it before. And let me tell you, relocating a wing is not a painless process.

"You or your friends. Choose." He tightened his grip on my shoulders. I looked over and saw Nico and Clarisse disarmed, beaten and bloody, in the grip of two Erasers, clawed hands at their throats.

"Let them go." I said. "They have nothing to do with this."

"Sorry. Can't. Wolf's gotta eat, right?" His lips parted in a horrible smile.

"If you even— Ah!" He shoved his thumb against my wing, but held me up. I looked at Clarisse. We had a silent conversation when I gave a small nod she kicked the back of the Eraser's knee that was holding Nico. He fell and Nico hesitated.

"Go Nico!" I yelled. He ran down the alley.

"Damn it girl!" Ethan yelled. "You're so dead when we get back."

"Clarisse and I were forced onto the ground and duct0taped. They threw us over their shoulders and started walking toward a very small jet.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. "Either you guys got down graded or your budget got cut."

"Shut it." Ethan spanked me.

"Hey!" I complained.

"I blame you." Clarisse glared at me.

"Okay, this is not my fault. You didn't have to come, you know." I said.

"If you two don't shut your mouths I'll tape `em shut." Rodney, another Eraser, threatened.

Both Clarisse and I were silent until we took off. We leaned against the wall trying not to hurt our wrists too much. The Erasers sat not far away, at the other end of the cargo room of the jet. We both cut our tape on the raw edge of the jet wall. All of the sudden I got an idea. I leaned over to Clarisse and whispered, "Play along," and started yelling at her. "Would you stop touching me?"

She hesitated then caught on. "I'm not even touching you! I'm way over here!"

"Then scoot over, dumbass! Easy fix." I said.

"Hey! Love birds! Shut up!" Rodney called.

We ignored him. "I'll show you an easy fix." Clarisse said and swung at me. I ducked and tackled her stomach. We started rolling around on the floor fake fighting and pulling each other's hair. Rodney grabs us both by the shirts, pulled us apart and got in my face. "If you two don't sit still until we are there I'll rip out both of your tongues."

I scrunched up my nose at him. "Dude. You smell like wet dog." He shoved me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach. I managed to lock eyed with Clarisse and she sprang up. She wasn't fast enough. An Eraser she punched recoiled and grabbed her neck. She kicked but he held on tighter. She fell to her knees as her eyes rolled back from lack of air.

"Stop!"

The Eraser dropped her; she landed coughing and holding her throat. I elbowed Ethan in the stomach and ran toward Clarisse. I knelt down next to her. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded. "You?" She asked. I was about to answer but an Eraser grabbed her by the hair and put his claws to her throat. For a second I thought I saw fear flicker in her eyes. "Don't." I turned to Ethan. "She has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone."

"Behave and neither of you will get hurt." He growled. The Eraser let go of Clarisse and they all filed into the cockpit. Clarisse and I sat back down. "Explain. Now." She demanded. I took a deep breath. "We are going to a place called the School. It's a lab where genetic scientists create mutants. Like me…" I went into explaining mode. She listened. It took me almost the rest of the eight hours to explain.

"So these 'Erasers'," She finally said. "They aren't like monsters."

"No." I answered. "Brain dead like monsters, yes, but they don't reform. And since this has nothing to do with the gods the Mist doesn't cover them or…" I looked down.

"Or you." She said. "They are called Erasers because they kill old experiments is what you said." I nodded. "That is what you saw, wasn't it?" She sounded honestly concerned. "When Phobos came? You saw Erasers invade the camp, didn't you?"

Another nod.

An Eraser poked his head in the door. "Hey, freaks, we're landing. Get ready."

I felt the plane land and the cabin was flooded with Erasers. We were zippie-tied and shoed around a couple times just to humiliate us. I had to give Clarisse a couple looks so she wouldn't do anything stupid to get us in trouble more.

After walking through numerous hallways and rooms awe were shoved into the lab. No Erasers or whitecoats; no being forced down and tied to tables and needles stuck into our arms. Just an empty lab room.

I slipped my hands under my feet so they were in front of me then went over to a drawer and started rummaging through it.

"What are you doing?" Clarisse asked, her voice agitated, but I could hear a little fear behind the mean outlook.

"Looking for something to cut the ties with. What else?" I snapped. "Ah ha!" I pulled a scalpel out from the draw. "Come here."

"No way am I letting you near me with that." She stepped back.

"Its either keep your hands tied and give them the advantage or let me cut them and have a fighting chance." I said. Finally she sighed and let me cut off the the ties. Then she cut mine. We went over to the door and tried it. "Ugh. Locked. Clarisse, give me oyur hair pin." I said.

"Ugh! Then hand me the scalpel." Clarisse pressed the scalpel into my hand, I turned and picked the lock on the door. I opened it and attempted to run out, instead I ran smack dab into the muscular chest of an Eraser. I would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed my arms and steadied me.

"That took longer than I thought. You're slipping, Alex." He said and grabbed Clarisse's arm.

"Let me go!" Clarisse tried to stab him with her knife but the celestial bronze passed right through him. The Eraser saw it as a stick sol he just laughed ad kept dragging us.

"Clarisse!" I snapped. "It won't do anything! Stop!" She reluctantly stopped trying to stab the Eraser. He shoved me into another room and took Clarisse down the hall.

I banged on the locked door. "Let me out you over grown fur ball!" I shouted. I paused and sniffed. The air smelled funny and then everything went black.

**Clarisse's POV**

"Let go! Let GO!" I repeatedly hit his giant bicep. He just laughed and continued to drag me down the hall backwards by my arm.

"Calm down. You'll be in a cage soon enough." He chuckled and dragged me into a room with shelf after shelf of cages with a variety of mutants in them. Some were horrible beyond description. Others seemed normal until they moved. One had a bazillion eyes in it, another had fins, and in another cage a dog meowed then tried to eat it's own paw.

It was horrible! The cruelty in the room. Sadness and pain was thick in the air and was radiating off every functioning mind. There were so many of them. Twenty or so cages on a shelf, three shelves to a rack, three racks per row, at least thirty rows.

Another thing I noticed was there were no Erasers in cages. The few that were in there were kicking cages and yelling at the mutants for standing guard by the doors. They all had guns.

As I looked around I lost my footing and almost fell. "Let me go! I'm the daughter of Ares! You can't do this!" I screamed.

"Sure we can. No one will miss you." He said as he shoved me into a too small dog crate. I pounded on the door with my feet. "Let me out! Damn you to Tartarus!" I screamed and leaned back. I sent up a silent prayer to the gods that Nico got anyone but Chiron. I also prayer that my father would help us out a little here, I know he probably wouldn't, but a girl can hope.

Twenty minutes later an Eraser carried in an unconscious Alex back into the room. She was now dressed in white jeans and a white shirt. They let her keep the leather jacket. The Eraser locked her in and then picked up my cage and threw it on a cart. I hit my head but didn't complain. Something told me if I complained whatever happened next would be a lot worse that it would have been. So I kept my mouth shut as it wheeled me into the lab.

* * *

R&R?


	11. Chapter 11

CH11: Alex's POV

I woke up to Clarisse's screams of pain. "Clarisse!" I shot up in my cage I didn't know I was in and hit my head. "Ouch." I cursed in ancient Greek. They had disarmed me but they didn't know about the knife in my belt.

What? I had a lot of people trying to kill me okay? I lived in a bad part of town. You couldn't walk to church on Sunday without witnessing a drug deal of shooting.

I used the knife and picked the lock on my cage. I sprang out and sprinted down the hall, screeching passed erasers and scientists. I stopped at the lab door and busted in. Clarisse was on the lab table; six whitecoats were trying, and failing, to hold her down. A needle was stuck in her arm.

"Clarisse!" As soon as I said her name an eraser tackled me. We went down with a thud.

"Get off me you over grown Chihuahua!" I kicked and squirmed as he picked me up and slammed me down on a table face down. Two more Erasers held me down as a whitecoat strapped my arms in.

"Get off!" I yelled and kicked with my feet as best as I could. I looked over and saw a whitecoat had gotten Clarisse strapped in and a headset on her. No. This can't be happening. Nico where are you?

"Alex." That damned voice came from the doorway and Jeb came into my view. "So nice of you to join us again. I heard you disappeared for a while. Glad you're back." He pulled my jacket down and pulled my wing out. "Looking strong as usual. The feathers are a little scraggly. Tell me, have you been flying regularly or have you been keeping them cooped up under a shirt?"

I just glared up at him and tensed up. Damned I hated him.

"No matter. We shall get you something to help with that wont we?" Jeb looked over at Clarisse's table and cocked his head. "Who do we have here?" He took Clarisse's chin in his hand and turned her head from side to side. "I don't remember anything about an order for another subject." he turned back to me and with fake surprise he put his hand on his heart. "Did you bring this just for me? How thoughtful of you, Alex. We shall have much fun together."

"If you touch her I swear to the Gods I'll rip your throat out!" I screamed and pulled on the Velcro restraints. "Let me out of here so I can claw your eyes out you over grown snake!"

"Sir!" A guard poked his head in the door and called Jeb. "There is a situation out front. We need back up." He shut the door and ran down the hall.

Jeb started yelling orders. Erasers ran in clumps down the halls and out the front doors. I heard the revving of a motorcycle and the outward wall of the lab collapsed. When the dust and smoke cleared a tall muscular man stood off his motorcycle. He wore a red muscle shirt, a black leather duster, spikes on his boots and wrap around sunglasses.

Clarisse stopped struggling and froze, her eyes wide. She swallowed. "Dad." She said.

Ares glared at her and strutted over to her table. "What is the meaning of this?" He boomed. "Chiron and Nico barge into my house and tell me you've been taken. Then you have the guts to send up a request for me to come here?" He says and breaks the Velcro on her table. "Get up. We are leaving."

Clarisse stands then looks over at me. "What about Alex?"

Ares turned and saw my jacket, his mouth dropped open a little and he took my face in his hand. "Alex?" His voice cracked. "You're the one I claimed? I thought you were dead."

I swallowed and tried to meet his gaze. "No. I'm still here."

He quickly untied me and pulled me into his arms.

I was shocked. In the myths Ares was a cold heartless brute that never loved anyone.

"I thought you died with your mother." He carried me over to his bike and set me in front of him. He climbed on behind me and motioned Clarisse to get on behind him.

We arrived back at the Camp and all eyes were on us. Ares walked us back to the cabin and ordered everyone out. Clarisse hesitated and I could tell she was trying not to shake out of anger and jealousy.

Ares sat down on the bed across from me and ran his hand over his jaw. "Alex." He started. "Let me explain something to you. I've watched you you're whole life and until your mother died you were okay. But when I thought you died I stopped watching and turned to Clarisse. Your mother was the first mortal I've ever truly loved. I kept her a secret because if the other Gods found out I would never live it down. I kept you a secret."

I was mad. "You watched me? In lived the first eleven years of my life in Hell above the underworld! You knew I wad there and you didn't do anything?" I stood and got in his face. "This is your fault!" I snapped open my wings and tried to keep my tears from spilling over. "And my mother didn't die. She moved. She was dying not knowing where I was. She cried for three days after I came home. Eleven years! Eleven fucking years you left me there! You say you loved us? You don't know the meaning! So damn you to Tartarus!" I stomped out the door and past all of the Ares kids trying to easedrop. I ran straight into the woods and right into Nico.

"Why do we keep running into each in the woods?" He asked and helped me up.

I pushed his shoulder and hit him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"You sent Ares top help us! We said get help not a problem! I never wanted to see him! I don't even want to be here! I hate him!"

"Why? Well I can understand that not a lot of people like him, but still. What is wrong?" Nico asked.

I wiped my face and pushed past him. "Never mind. Just forget it. Thanks."

"Wait a second." He grabbed my elbow and stopped me. "Why wont you talk to me?'

"Because I don't want to." I pulled out of his grip and started toward the arena. "Why do you want to know anyway?" I asked without stopping.

Nico jogged to catch up and fallowed me into the arena. "Because I'm curious and you need someone to talk to. I can tell. I used to keep everything bottled up inside and I almost went insane." He unsheathed his sword and I did the same. "You can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets. I live in the underworld. Who am I going to tell?"

He helped me sword practice while I explained everything to him. I twisted his sword out of his hands and pinned him to the ground on his back. I sat on his stomach and held his hands above his head. He rolled us a few times while we cracked up and he ended up on top.

I laughed but didn't try to get up. "Thanks, Nico."

"No problem." he said and hesitated. I looked up into his eyes and I saw his feelings for me. He slowly leaned down to kiss me and stopped just at my lips. "Can I?" I nodded and closed the distance. He was gentle at first then the kiss got more heated and greedy.

"Wait." I pushed him up and sat up. "What about Travis and drew? And what about Ares? He'll pound you if he knew I was dating you." I said.

"Then we'll keep it on the down low. No one has to know." He said and kissed my neck.

I pushed him off and we stood up. "Fine. But if we get caught its your fault." I kissed him again and picked up my sword.

"Nico!" Drew came skipping into the arena and glared at me. "Nico its time for dinner. Come on." She hooked her arm through his and started to pull him out of the arena.

I felt that stab of jealousy again. I wanted to rip her hair out. I wanted to claw her eyes out. Even though Nico and I were keeping it a secret I didn't want her stuck up little hands all over him.

I met up with Clarisse and the rest of the Ares kids and went to dinner at the pavilion. "So where's Ares?"

"After you stomped out he disappeared in a flash of hot fury. Literally. Why did you make him so mad? We're all doomed." Joe said.

"We aren't doomed. I only yelled at him and stomped out on him." I said and finished my food. The entire table stared at me with shocked expressions. "What?"

"Why?"

"Because he's a jerk. He left me there for eleven years and didn't do a thing about it!" I snapped my mouth shut real quick, realizing I'd said too much.

"Left you where?" Joe asked.

"Guys leave her alone. She's had enough for one day." Clarisse said and picked at her food. I could tell things were going to be different between us now. Whether that was a good thing or bad I still had yet to figure out.

* * *

R&R?


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12: Alex's POV

After dinner Chiron pulled me out of the sing-along and took me into the big house to talk.

"Alex you need to tell me what happened." He said gently.

"No." I said firmly.

"Why won't you talk to me? I might be able to help."

"No! That's just it! You can't help! No one can! It's done, over with. There's nothing to help with." I ran a shaky hand through my hair and stood. "Please. I don't want to talk about it. I just want some alone time. Ask Clarisse. She might tell you." I said and left.

Out in the green I looked over at the fire. It was high and a bright pink. Everyone was singing. I opened my wings and took to the air. I was flying about an hour when six dark figures flew beneath me. I squinted and saw they were too big to be birds but too small to be hang gliders. I dropped and squinted at the lead object. The brown-blonde hair was flying behind her as she flew.

I almost had a heart attack in the air. "Max! Maximum Ride!"

Max turned over in the air and looked at me in shock and started falling out of the sky. She righted herself and we landed outside the city of Manhattan. They kept their distance as Max stood there, still in shock; the kids behind her, mouths gapped open; while I stood there, beaming like an idiot staring at Max.

"Is it really you? You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." I gushed.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Max growled.

"Who is it?" Iggy whispered to Fang. He didn't answer.

I spread my wings and held up my hands. "Don't worry. We have common enemies." Angel and Gazzy gasped. Nudge's mouth just dropped.

"What? What's happening?" Iggy urged.

"Max." Fang said.

"I see them." She snapped. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"Alex Rider. Daughter of Ares." I said.

"Daughter of who?"

"Never mind. But oh my god! Its really you guys." I looked around Max. "Wait where's Total?"

Iggy huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine. Ignore the blind birdkid."

"Finally!" Total came trotting around from Angel's legs and stuck his little black nose in the air. "Someone knows who I am. I like you." He said and came over to sniff at me. I knelt down and picked him up. He licked my face and I laughed. "Can we keep her?" He asked and made that puppy face at Max.

"Total, get down." Max ordered and Total jumped from my arms and trotted back over where Angel picked him up and glared at me. Max looked me up and down. "What's with the sword and knife?" She asked.

"Oh." I pulled my sword and turned it in the moonlight, Max backed up to protect Angel. I laughed. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I was just excited when I saw you. I just have never seen you in person before. Do you realize how much Jeb still talks about you? I was kept in a different part of the School. I always heard the Whitecoats talk about you guys in the other wing. Then I heard you guys escaped with Jeb. A year later I got out. The idiots let me fly for a while." I laughed.

"Max." Fang said more ergently.

"What?" she snapped and spun around. Fang whispered something in her ear and her eyes went wide. "Are you sure that's her?" Fang nodded. Max pursed her lips and glared at me. "Fine." She took a deep breath and asked through clenched teeth, "Do you have a place to stay or would you like to come with us?"

"Actually I do, but—."

"Look out!" Fang yelled and Max, him and Iggy covered the kids as a hellhound came crashing out of the trees.

"Oh no you don't." I yanked out my machete and my sword and the hellhound attacked. I slashed and stabbed it until it couldn't stand anymore then it hobbled back into the trees and disappeared. But I didn't come out without any scratches. I fell to my knees, my shoulder almost bite through, my neck almost broken, my arm was bleeding non-stop, my vision swimming. The world tilted and I was staring up at Fang's face as he eased me onto my back on the ground.

"Max." He said again. "Get something for her arm."

I raised my hand weakly and waved him toward my belt. "ambro— ambrosia" I choked.

"What?" He asked and looked down. He took the bag from my belt and opened it. "What is this?" He sniffed it and recoiled. He reached in and got a square out and fed it to me. I swallowed and instantly I felt a little better. I clutched my arm to my side and sat up.

"You sure?" He asked and handed me my sword. "Max help me here." He put my arm around his neck and max grabbed my pack. She didn't look very happy that I was getting Fang's attention.

"Just… Just set me down." I eased myself to the grass and pulled my knee up. The shoulder of my leather jacket was shredded and my white jeans stained with blood from both the Hellhound and me. I grabbed the baggie and put it back on my belt. "What did you guys see?" I asked after everyone sat down. I noted Angel was sitting as far away from me as she could, still clutching Total.

"Uh, we saw a fucking huge dog thing bound out of the trees and attack you." Max said. "What the hell was that?"

"Max." Iggy sarcastically covered Gazzy's ears. "Language."

She glared at him and turned back to me waiting for an answer. I took my celestial bronze knife and quickly pricked Fang's finger.

"Ouch. Damn. What was that for?" He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked off the blood.

I took a deep breath. "Oh shit." I turned to Max and she drew her hand up to her chest. "Just let me check. Please? It wont hurt. It's very important." I took her hand and the knife pricked her finger. I ran my hands through my hair and stood up. "You guys are coming with me."

Max shot up and shoved me back against the tree, her arm on my throat. "I knew it. She's with the School. How far are they? How far?" She demanded.

"No." I choked. "You don't understand. You're demigods." She let me go. I grabbed my throat and coughed.

"We're what?" She asked.

"Someone please tell me what is going on!" Iggy threw his hands in the air and flopped down on the hill.

"You're demigods, the mortal offspring of a Greek god and a mortal. I'm a daughter of Ares, the Greek god of war. Just come here." I grabbed Fang's wrist and dragged him toward the top of the hill. "Tell me what is down there."

"Cabins, a farm house, stables and a couple things I can't identify." He said.

"Good." I shoved him and he stumbled down the hill. "Wahoo!" I jumped and fallowed him. Max ran after Fang, fallowed by everyone else. "I knew it! Chiron! Come here!"

Max pushed Gazzy, Angel and Nudge behind her as Chiron trotted up. "What the hell?" She asked.

"Alex, you brought more campers?" He asked.

"Chiron, this is Fang, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and their talking dog Total. They have wings like me." I looked over and smiled at the Flock.

"Why are we still here?" Max asked and turned around.

"Wait." I grabbed her arm. "This is a safe place. Mortals can't get through so that means the School can't find you here. Please, at least stay for a while. If you don't like it then you leave. Give me a chance." I beg.

Max looks at Angel and I guess they had a mental conversation because Max growls and nods stiffly.

"Excellent." Chiron says halfheartedly. "Well, Alex why don't you show them the Hermes cabin where they'll be staying."

I motion them to fallow me and Fang falls in step beside me. "So." I said.

He just inclined his head and put his hands in his pockets. "So what is this place?"

"A safe place. There is a magic field around the entire valley so mortals can't get it. The Mist covers it so they just see an empty valley." I explain and knock on the cabin door. Travis answers the door and pulls me into a kiss. "Hey. I have new campers." I pull him down into a long kiss. "Give them a lot of space, would you babe?" I tried to forget about the arena with Nico and smiled up at him.

Travis gave me one of his mischievous smiles and motioned us in. "Determined of undetermined?"

"Undetermined." I said. Everyone groaned. I lead the Flock over to a corner and they put their stuff down. "It's almost curfew so make yourselves comfortable. Just please tell me I'll find you here in the morning?"

"Maybe." Max said and leaned against Fang, he out his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh and watch your stuff. Hermes is the god of thieves." I said and stepped out with Travis.

* * *

R&R?


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

**(Caution: This chapter contains brief sexual contact)**

Alex's POV

The next morning I woke up on the forest floor in Nico's arms under a blanket. I laughed softly and looked up at him. He opened one eye and kissed me. "So I guess we're serious now, huh?" He asked and rolled on top of my again. He nibbled on my ear and sucked on my neck as he pinned my hands above my hand again.

"Nico." I said through a moan. "Nico we got to go. Its almost breakfast." I said.

"Why? Can't we stay here and have a little more fun?" He asked between kisses.

"Nico come on. Get up." I pushed him off and we sat up. I ran my hand through my hair, looked around and laughed. "We stayed out all night." I said.

"Yeah. We did." He said and laughed.

"Man. If our dad's find out both of us are dead. You realize this right?" I stood and got dressed.

Before I left Nico took my hand in his and kissed up my arm to my neck and looked my in the eye. "Till next time, love."

I smiled and kissed him. "Till next time." I spread my wings and flew back to the Ares cabin and crept in the back door. I put my stuff back and headed into the bathroom. I took a shower with a smile on my face. Last night was the best night of my life and I was still glowing. I stepped out of the shower and dried off and got dressed. I opened the door and Clarisse was leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Jesus." I jumped and glared at her. "Creeper much?" I stepped around her and put on my jacket and boots.

"I saw you and Nico in the woods last night." She said bluntly. "I fallowed you."

"You watched us the whole night?" I asked shocked. "That's disgusting. Do you always watch people doing that?" I asked and went to the mirror to brush my hair.

"I didn't watch you. I just fallowed you and then left after I saw you with nico." She said and leaned against the bunk. "So you told Travis yet?"

"No and I don't plan to. And if you could keep it between us then I'd really appretiate it." I went over and put my stuff back in my pack and headed out. Clarisse fallowed me into the quiet green. No one was up yet because it was before the horn went off.

"So what did Ares say when you two were in the Cabin together?" She pushed and fallowed me over to the Hermes cabin.

"Jease. Look who is a chatter box this morning." I said and made my way toward the Hermes cabin. The horn blew as I turned the knob and burst into the cabin. I made my way over to the corner and found the Flock up already, playing a game of poker, betting Skittles. "I'm happy you guys decided to stay. Time for breakfast. Who's hungry?" Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge raised their hands and fallowed everyone out of the cabin. Max, Fang and Iggy hung back and hesitated.

"It is just food you guys. If you don't want to eat that's fine with me but it's free." I fell in step behind Clarisse as she led the Ares cabin to the pavilion. Everyone ate and we started out to train. But it was the Ares cabin's day off because of some reason that happened while Clarisse and I were at the School. So I showed the Flock around the entire morning. Introducing them to campers and showing them their schedules and explaining the Greek Gods to them.

"So how exactly do you get claimed?" Angel asked. She had deemed me a non-threat and stopped glaring at me this morning.

"Well your godly parent has to recognize that you are at the camp and then their symbol will appear above your head in a holographic type thing. Like the symbol for Aphrodite is a dove. For Zeus it's a lightning bolt. For Poseidon it's a trident. Hades is a helmet. And so on. It might not happen for a few weeks or it might happen in the next few minutes. It depends. But you guys are lucky. Tonight is Capture the Flag. This is going to be interesting." I said.

"What's capture the flag?" Nudge asked.

"Well there are two teams, each team has a flag and guards surrounding it. The other team has to cross the border and get the flag back to their side without being tagged and then you win. But here we use swords and armor."

"What?" Angel looked nervous.

"This will be fun." Total said as he trotted along side Angel.

Max actually smiled for the first time since she's been here. "How many campers are here anyway?" She asked.

"About 400. Why?" I said.

Her smile turned onry. "I say its wings versus feet. What do you guys say?" She says. Fang shrugs, Iggy and Gazzy smiled mischievously at each other, Nudge bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation, angel just smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. So what time does this happen?"

"After dinner."

So lunch rolled around. I took on Fang at swords and he almost beat me. But I came out on top. Nudge didn't like the sword but she was good at hand-to-hand. Max was good with a knife and sword. Angel was quick and nimble with the knife and almost beat me. Gazzy turned the sword and a remote control into a bomb and laughed maniacally as three practice dummies got their heads blown off. Iggy was good on his feet and with a sword despite his blindness.

After dinner Chiron announced the change in plans about the Wings versus Feet and everyone was smiling or looking nervous for us. We made our own flag and took to our side. Iggy had a sword and a couple bombs, Nudge had a knife for back up, Angel had nothing, Gazzy had a few bombs tucked away in his jacket, Fang took a sword, and so did max. I took my bow and arrow and the horn blew. Max, Fang, Gazzy and Iggy took to the skies with me, taking down campers with gas bombs. I landed at the flag and in less than five minutes the game was over and the flag was ours.

I got back and watched as a dozen or so campers around the flag were either acting like chickens or some of the boys were being ballerinas.

I looked at Angel. "You are a twisted little girl." I said. She just smiled. Total barked and jumped into her arms.

The whole camp stood at the creek and starred in aw at the eight of us.

I looked over and the Flock had been claimed.

Fang was a Hades child; Iggy was claimed by Herms, big surprise there; Gazzy was claimed by Hephaestus, again, big surprise; Nudge by Aphrodite; angel by Athena. And out of every other god there was Max was claimed by none other than Ares himself.

Everyone got down on his or her knee and Chiron announced each of them.

After we all went to the campfire sing-along. The flock split up to sit with their cabins. Angel took to Annabeth like a fish to water. She loved her. So did total.

Max and I laughed as Total was trying to show off. He would run around the campfire barking his head off. He would jump into the air and flutter hi s tiny wings, make a round about the crown and drop into Angel's lap from ten feet in the air.

The fire that night was high and the only people that were not happy were Fang and Nico. They were sitting on opposite sides of the log and would not even _look_ at each other.

I leaned over to max. I said, "I don't think Fang is happy with his new cabin mate."

Max looked over and we laughed. Both of the dark boys snapped to glare at us and we had to cover the laugh with a cough.

"Talk about Dark Twins." I whispered and that sent us into another laughing fit.

After the sing-along we all dispersed until curfew.

Travis and Conner were on a small two-day quest thing for their father so Nico came over and restrained himself from kissing me.

"S." He said. "How are you guys liking your new homes?"

"Hades?" Max asked Fang. "Really?"

"But it suits him don't you think?" I asked and we both stared at Fang. I pushed nico over to stand by him. "Dark Twins!" Max and I shouted at the same time and burst into laughter.

Fang side-stepped away from nico and remained silent. But he had let hi hair fall in his face so you knew he was blushing.

"I'm and Aphrodite childe!" Nudge squealed. "Goddess of love!"

"What is heffetish the god of?" Gazzy asked.

"That's Hephaestus, Gaz." I said. "he's the god of fire and metal working. He's the greatest blacksmith ever known. He can turn a hunk of metal into a tiny robot army that will go and smash your toes." I smiled and handed him a small blow torch. "congrats dude." Gazzy almost tackled me in a hug an took the blowtorch.

"that's smart. Give the ten year old a blowtorch." angel said.

"it's no more irresponsible than giving a seven year old mind controlling powers." I said and handed angel a new stuffed bear. She let go of total and hugged it.

I smiled and tossed a mirror to nudge.

"what's this?" she asked looking in it.

"every Aphrodite child has to be plugged into all the camp gossip. This is a looking glass. Just tell it what part of the camp you want to see and it will show you. See watch." I stepped up behind her and said, "Aphrodite cabin."

The mirror waved and a top view of the inside of the Aphrodite cabin into view. "cool!"

"the only places you can't see are bathrooms and the woods."

I tossed a bag to Iggy. "a messenger bag, Ig. Every thief needs one."

I handed a leather jacket to Fang. He put it on and rolled his holders, feeling how it fit. He slipped his wings through the descized slits in the back.

"where are you getting all this? You had nothing in your hands." Max asked.

I smiled. "the Hecate cabin has taught me a little about magic and dimensions. They come in really handy." I said.

Then Drew came up. She pushed between max and hooked her arm in Fang's. "hey there hot stuff." she said and flipped her hair. "what do you say you let me show you a secret place." she walked her fingers up fang's chest.

Fang blinked.

Max pushed drew away and got in her face. "touch him again and the only thing you'll be getting a flying lesson." she growled.

Drew sneered, flipped her hair and took Nico's hand. "come on, babe. Let's leave the losers to their blubbering."

Nico jerked his hand away. "sorry 'babe'," he exaggerated. "I'm with Alex." he said and put his arm around my shoulders.

"wait til Travis hears about this." drew threatened.

"go ahead. He broke up with me before he left this morning. Buh-bye now." I said. She just stood there with a shocked look on her face.

I turned back around and fang had his arm over max's shoulders. I laughed. "our dads are going to freak."

Max shrugged. "eh. Haven't ever cared about parents. Why start now?"

We laughed and walked the kids to their cabins. Fang came with me, nico and max to get her settled into the ares cabin.

We were walking up when I noticed the entir cabin was out on the yard looking nervous or sitting with their head down.

"hey." I walked up to Clarisse. "what's going on?"

She stopped chewing her thumb and winced at the crash that came from inside the cabin. "hades and Ares are in their." she explained. "they aren't very happy about the two couples."

"what?" max fallowed me inside with nico and fang. "what is going on?" I demanded.

Ares grabbed nico and fang by the back of their necks and shook them at hades. "you keep your devil children away from my daughters!" he drops them and they scuttle back to me and

Max.

"oh like you've ever care for them!" hades retorts. "you don't even have the decency to rescue yours from torture."

"neither did you!" I stepped in. "you're just as bad as Ares! Don't even talk about decency! Because neither of you have it!" I stomped my foot at Hades. "and you will NOT talk to my father that way. No matter how much he deserves it." I heard ares smirk behind me.

I spun on him. "you're no better. You left me and Max in the School to rot. Decency? You can't even begin to understand the meaning of the word!" I spat. "and you talk about caring." I turned back to hades. "either of you! You don't have the right to tell us who we can and can't date."

Nico actually put his arm around my shoulders. He defied his father for me. "I'm dating Alex and if you have a problem with that then you can shove it because I don't give a gorgon's ass." he said.

I nodded as max and fang came to stand next to us.

Ares' face was a bright red. He grabbed nico and fang and literally threw them out of the cabin. "get out." he snarled at hades. Hades turned and held his head high as he went out and shoved nico and fang into his cabin.

Ares turned back around and was about to blow up at us, until I threw myself around his neck and hugged him. He stood there shocked.

I smiled and held on tighter. "I knew you cared." I said as he held me up.

"I told you I did." he whispered back.

"well." max cut in after a long silence. "I love this kind of father-daughter moment and all the mushy stuff that goes with it but I still hate your guts so I'm good with the hugging." she crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

"so what I don't understand is that if ares is my father but Ken claims he was my biological dad Then how does that work?" she asked.

"I was kind of Jeb for a while. It's complicated. It involved a punishment from Hecate. Word of advise: never cross a goddess of magic." ares rubbe the back of his neck.

I slid down and laughed.

* * *

R&R?


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

Alex's POV

That night max and I kept tossing and turning so we made our way over to the hade's cabin and crawled in with our boyfriends.

I woke up in a pile of blankets on the floor with nico beside his bed. While max and fang were still in the same position as when they fell asleep.

I looked up at nico and laughed softly. "second time." I said and snuggled up to his chest. "this is getting a little serious, nico." I said.

"I know." he kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. "I'm just glad hades didn't kill us last night. We was one hair away from it though." he laughed. "but I will never forget the way your stood up to our fathers like that. The two most feared gods and you totally ripped them a new one." he said and handed me my jacket.

"we should probably get dressed." I said and put my shirt an pants back on. I made my way to the bathroom and took a shower. When I came back out Nico had gotten dressed and was waiting with fang and Max by the door.

"clarisse will freak when she finds out." I Said and we made our way back to the pavilion for breakfast.

Max and I sat down with the ares cabin and Clarisse glared at us.

"I heard you sneak out last night." she said. "where'd you go this time?"

I put my head down to cover my smile and picked at my plate.

"over to the hades cabin." max said shamelessly and took a huge bite of her hamburger.

"you're awfully protective since we got back." I said "who are you and what did you do with Clarisse?"

She glared at me and went back to eating. "it was just a question."

I looked over at max. She smiled mischievously and our sick twisted minds sincranised.

I started humming the tune to "we know something you don't know."

"duck!" Gazzy yelled.

Before he even finished the word, Me, Max, the entire Hephaestus cabin, and the rest of the flock (except nudge) were under the tables just as the gooey smelly bomb exploded and coated everything. All of us poked our heads out from under the tables and looked around at the slop covered campers.

Iggy found Gazzy and they high-fived. "sick bomb dude!" Gazzy and Iggy cheered with the Hephaestus cabin.

Chiron clopped up and crossed his arms over his goo covered chest. He'd wiped his eyes and glared down at us, his horse tail flicking in irritation.

Twenty minutes later the flock and I were sitting in the big house, under the watchful eyes of argus.

Gazzy was explaining how the bomb looked and how it was made to Iggy, fang was as quiet as always. Nudge was complaining non-stop to max about her hair, nico was sitting next to me trying to glare through his smile.

Chiron came back, kind o clean. He still had pieces of the stuff in his horse hair. He sighed and shook his head.

Nico had saved some off his clothes and rolled it between his fingers. "what is this?" he had changed and met us in the big house.

Gazzy beamed. "Silly Putty."

"yes! Go Gazzy!" fang cheered and slapped gazzy's hand.

Chiron glared at him. "you five and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin will be cleaning the pavilion for the rest of the day. On your hands and knees, no atomatons or robots." he bored his eyes into me. "and no magic"

"Alex!" Percy came in, putty in his hair, his face a little wiped off, the stuff ground into his clothes and a plate stuck to his back. He glared at me as We all covered out laughs with a cough.

"Chiron!" he whined.

"Percy I've taken care of it. Go help everyone get the putty off themselves." he said gently.

Percy jerked his finger at me in a silent threat. I made an "Oo I'm so scared" face as he walked out, the napkin stuck to his shoe.

I snickered until I saw Chiron glaring at me again. "you have to admit it was funny." I said. "I mean silly putty! You have to laugh a that."

Even Chiron couldn't suppress the smile very well. "it was irresponsible and I will not have it at this camp."

I got mad and stood up. "oh? But you let the stolls poison people with your blood. Or let the Aphrodite children be sluts. Or let the campers kill eachother over a fucking sword! Or you keep me trapped here and act like you GIVE A SHIT!" my voice rose and I stomped out of there.

I shook out my wings an was about to take off when nico grabbed my wrist. I stopped and looked up at him

He took me into his arms, his silence meant more to me than anything. He dent try to understand. He didn't lie and say he did because he knew he wouldn't. He was jus there for me and I loved that about him.

The flock came out with the scrapers and pails. Nudge just stomped off back to the Aphrodite cabin. Fang handed me a bucket an a scraper as the rest of the Hephaestus cabin came out.

"here we go." I said and headed toward to pavilion.

Nico stood at the entrance watching us, as assigned by Chiron. But he couldn't help in any way.

"you know?" max said. "I just realized. Where's angel?"

"yeah i haven't seen her in a while." Gazzy said, worried

"I'm here!" angel ran out of the Athena cabin, annabeth walked out behind her. "sorry. Annabeth is so awesome! She's teaching me to be and arkatent."

"that's architect, sweetheart." annabeth said. "what happened here?" she said looking around.

"silly putty bomb." nyssa said as she scraped. Iggy and Gazzy high-fived again. Fang just smiled.

"don't ask" I snapped and pointed at her with both hands, a smile on my face. "hey you wanna grab a pail and help a cousin out?"

She did the same. "hey! No." she said sarcastically."

I went back over to scrape next to fang while max stood there for a while talking for annabeth. She was saying something and max wasn't looking too happy.

Angel was looking worriedly from me to annabeth back to me then to Max. She was still clutching the bare I gave her.

I stood and walked back over. "what's up?" I asked.

Max grabbed me by the throat again and shoved me up against the wall. "you lied." she growled.

"what?" I choked.

"angel and annabeth saw an eraser in the camp just now!" she demanded.

I clawed at her hand. "I don't know what your talking about." I choked for air. "some of them might be demigods but It was unlikely." I was running out or air fast and was on the verge of passing out. "please."

Max let go. I fell to my knee again and coughed. "it wasn't likely. I didn't think they would be smart enough to figure it out. I thought they made them from scratch. Not stolen babies like us." I stood and rubbed my neck. "but we're safer here than anywhere else. 1 out of 10,000 of children are demigods. If a couple get in the camp we can take them. We are safe here."

"one in every 10,000? Then how did the six of us all end up as demigods?" she demanded.

Max paced, clenching and unclenching her fists. "I knew we shouldn't have stayed here. I ignored my instinct."

"max." fang stood up and took her by the shoulders. "Max it's fine. She's telling the truth. This is the longest we've gone without an eraser attack in a long time. Calm down. Alex was just trying to help."

I nodded and turned to annabeth. "where did you see it?

"over by the lake. He was drinking." she said.

"show me." I fallowed her down the stairs. "come on guys!" angel, Gazzy, Iggy and fang fallowed me. Max fell back a little.

Annabeth got to the lake and looked around. "where'd he go? He was right here."

"No!" Angel's shriek came from the left. "Alex! Help!"

I turned and the eraser had his claws at angel's throat. "don't!"

He chuckled. "either you come with me or I reroute her insides." he threatened.

"Okay." I put my hands up and walked toward him.

"Alex." fang held nico back. "let go. Alex don't!"

"be quiet nico" I snapped without breaking eye contact with the eraser. "I'm coming. Just let her go."

He jerked her back. "all of you." he growled

[angel read my thoughts] I thought at angel. [when I grab him tell the rest of the flock to run.]

[are you sure?] her tiny voice came back to me.

"all of you!" the eraser demanded

I gave a slight nod. I signaled the flock behind my back to play along. we started walking slowly. I lunged and talked the eraser. Angel took off with the rest of the flock. I knocked him out and fallowed, holding nico under the arms. We landed outside the camp and were surrounded with more erasers.

Guns pointed at us and a helicopter over us we were trapped. We went back to back in a fighting stance.

Jeb steppe out from behind an eraser and smiled. "max." he looked behind her at me, ignoring her growl. "Alex. Nice to see you could join us." he looked around. "I see you're traveling with the flock. Congratulations."

I glared at him. "why can't you leave us Alone?"

Nudge came running up the hill but still inside the border.

"no!" we all shouted. "nudge go back! Don't!"

She stopped in her tracks, conflicting emotions crossed her face. Angel must have helped because she nodded with tears in her eyes and ran back to the big house

"bring them Jared." jeb said and walked away.

An eraser, bigger than all the rest stepped forward and smiled evilly. One of the others opened the back of the van.

"I've got a little poem for you guys." he said and cocked his gun. "roses are red, violets are blue. I have a gun, get in the van." he said and prodded fang in the back. The flock (minus nudge) and nico went first.

Jared grabbed me by the collar and jerked me back. "not you. You get to sit up front with me, sweat thang." his said in a slight southen drawl and hauled me to the front as the Back doors were locked. He shoved me into the passenger seat and buckled me in.

He laughed as he got into the drivers seat and looked me over.

The first few minutes he started driving in silence. I sat there with my arms crossed glaring straight ahead.

"I can't believe you Jared." I said after a while. "after I dumped you this is how you turn out." I gestured to his eraser body.

"yeah." he said, still cocky. "I don't like the way things ended between us." he reached over and slid his hand up the inside of my thy. I jerked my leg away and he grabbed my knee really hard.

"ow." I pulled at his hand. "Jared you're hurting me. Get off!" I pulled his hand of and he slapped me.

My head hit the window and my vision danced.

"you're just a worthless slut and that's all you'll ever be." he growled.

I stayed against the window and pulled my knees up onto the seat. I laid my head on my knees and tried not to make any noise as I cried.

My life had fallen apart. Max doesn't trust me, Travis is gone and I'll probably never see him again, I'm going back to my living Hell, I got the flock captured again

And now Jared is back. My old abusive boyfriend from 6th grade.

"hey!" I was yanked out of the truck and thrown onto a plane. The flock was already in there and I was the only one with their hands free. Even nico was disarmed and ducttaped.

I sat down across from them, ashamed to look them in the eye ad put my head back on my knees.

"Alex?" nico said and scooted over toward me. "you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled. I felt his shoulder nudge me. I looked up and into his caring eyes.

"no you're not." he said. He wiped off my cheeks gently with the back of his hands. I leaned over and put my head on his chest. His hands were hidden behind our bodies so I started untaping them.

He wrapped his arms around me. I looked over, and fang an max were in a heated silent discussion.

Nico kissed the top of my head and rubbed between my wings. Thank gods the erasers weren't in here or Jared would be ripping his throat out.

"I'm sorry nico." I whispered.

"it's okay." he said.

"no it's not. You'll see." said and laid my head on his lap. He smoothed my hair and I fell asleep the rest of the way to Hell.

* * *

R&R?


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15

Alex's POV

I woke up in a cage with nico. Fang and Max were in the one next to me, and angel with Gazzy was in the other one.

"Max." I reached over and shook their cage. "max wake up." she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "nice of you to join us sleeping beauty. Where's Iggy?"

She looked around and grabbed the bars. "oh shit."

"quiet." an eraser kicked our cages and unlocked angel's.

"angel." I said. "leave her alone Jared!" I kicked at the bars as another eraser picked up my cage and put it on a cart. Jared carried angel around the waist as she kicked. He struggle to put a head cage on her. She stopped kicking and went limp as soon as he turned it on.

I winced. They'd used that on my before. It sends a shockwave through your brain, temporarily paralyzingly you. You're awake but it's like you're detached. Like you're not in your body.

The eraser dragged the cart down the hallway. Nico looked at me with worry.

I slipped my fingers through his and he gave my hand a squeeze.

Our cage was opened and I shrank back against nico. Jeb knelt down and smiled. "come on Alex." he held out his hand. "I'm sorry about last time. I was not allowed to change the plans. But we won't hurt you this time. It's okay."

I kept ahold of nico. "go to Hell Jeb."

"hey. Easy on the hell jokes please." nico said.

Jeb sighed and stood up again. An eraser grabbed my ankle and pulled us out. He tried to pick me up but I put all my weigh on my butt and stayed on the floor. I can be very stubborn.

"no! I'm not moving." I crossed my arms and hoped nico took the hint.

He just grabbed my waist and slammed me face down on the metal table. I was strapped in and I saw nico, still in the cage, set on the table next to me.

Jeb came next to m and pushed the hair out of my face. His expression was sad. "I hate to say good bye like this, Alex. But you give me no choice. You've turned into an opinionated young woman." he said and ran his hand along my outstretched wing.

I cringed and tried to tuck it in but a whitecoat held it out. A feather was ripped out and I had to squelch a shriek of pain.

"leave her alone!" nico kicked the door to his cage and clawed at jeb's lab coat.

Jeb took the feather and put it in a ziplock bag. He grabbed a needle and flicked the body. "this will only hurt for a second."

I twisted and pulled on the Velcro holding me down. Jeb put the needle to my arm but he was jerked backward. The needle flew out of his hands and landed in the shoulder o an eraser. The eraser jerked, his eyes rolled back in his head an his body disintegrated.

Nico stood up on the table and kicked at whitecoats. He jumped over and started untying me. He'd gotten my hands undone when an eraser grabbed him and put a shock collar on him.

"leave him Alone!" I jumped on the eraser's back but he managed to get a shock collar on me as well. Jeb pushed a button and both of our collars went off.

Nico fell to his knees in pain an almost lost consciousness. I almost fell and used the table for support until the shock stopped.

Breathing hard I glared up at jeb. "you're..." I gasped. "a monster." I said and almost fell over. An eraser caught me and held Me against his chest so I didn't fall. He I injected my neck with something an I felt tired.

My eyes drooped down as nico was strapped back onto the table. "no." I said weakly and tried to go to him. I stood only to have my knees give out and jeb catch me. I leaned on him for support.

"please jeb. Don't change him." I said as i started passing out. "please. I'll— I'll do anything." I said. I tried to fight the wave of drowsiness, afraid that if I fell asleep I wouldn't wake up.

Jeb pushed the hair out of my eyes an smiled. "I know you will." he said just before I slipped away.

* * *

R&R?


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16

Nico's POV

I pulled against the Velcro as an eraser carried Alex out. "alex! Where are you taking her? Let me go, damn you!"

The guy, obviously jeb, came over and smiled down at me. "I promised Alex I wouldn't alter you." he sighed. "such a waste. But you can still be of help. It's been a while since we've had a normal teenage to compare to."

He injected me with something an I passed out.

Alex's POV

I woke up in the maze. I stood and was shocked by the wires. I took off running out of habit and burst out the other side.

Still tired I stumbled and sat on te bench. A white coat brought me a glass of water and took into the other room as nico was dragged in. He was half conscious

"nico!" I ran to him and pulled his head onto my lap when they dropped him. "nico." I said and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "are you okay?" I felt his back and sighed of relief when I didn't feel wings.

"Alex." he said and smiled. "you're okay." he coughed and sat up.

"yes." I said and kissed him. He pulle me closer and deepened the kiss.

Jared jerked nico back and punched him.

"Jared! Stop!" I ran toward nico on the floor but Jared grabbed me and threw me into the maze again.

"no!" I pounded on te door until I couldn't stand the shock voltage anymore. I turned and sprinted through the maze. Once I reached the other side Jared was paralyze on the floor with the collars they used for the rogue erasers. Nico was being carried off in a stretcher.

"no!" jeb stopped me and held me against his chest. "I can help him. Please. Jeb!" I twisted out of his grip and ran after nico. I pulled the extra bag of ambrosia oh of my bra(thank god they at least respected that) and shoved a piece down Nico's throat.

He woke up coughing and looked a me for a second, then tackled me in a hug.

"oh my gods." I said, almost in tears. "I thought I'd lost you."

"thank you Alex." he whispered and kissed me. I could still taste the ambrosia on his lips.

He sat there for a while in eachother's arms until we were taken back to our cage. Iggy was in his own cage curled up in a ball.

"ig?" I whispered.

He lifted his head and stared in my general direction. "what?" he snapped.

"okay don't snap at me! This isn't my fault!" I said.

He sat up all the way. "oh it's not? Miss 'oh it's perfectly safe. They can't get in here'. It's not your fault? Nudge it still back there! Angel is god knows where! Fang is breaking down and max is unconscious!" he shreaked.

"don't yell at her. You chose to stay too. Any of you could have left any time!" nico said.

"you know what?" Iggy and nico started yelling back and forth until an eraser came in and kicked both of their cages. "shut up!" he growled.

I sat back in my cage and waited. And waited. And waited some more. They took nico away for a while, maybe an hour. Every so often I'd hear his screams and bury my head in my hands, trying not to cry. When they brought him back he looked pail and weak.

"you okay?" I asked and pulled him close.

He rested his head against me and closed his eyes.

I waited while nico slept.

Finally jeb came in and knelt in front of my cage.

I grabbed the bars and stared at him with the innocent look I've perfected over the years.

"don't give me that look, Alex." he warned. "you know I can't do anything. The director is discontinuing all of you. You're to be retired tomorrow morning." he reached in through the bars and placed his hand on my cheek.

I played along, trying to get us out of this. I leaned Into his hand and closed my eyes.

"please jeb." I pleaded like a seven year old I knew. "can't you stall? Please. At least for a little while. I know you don't want us gone as much as we don't want to leave." I begged. Jeb's face soffened.

He took his hand away. "damn you, Alex." He sighed and stood up. "I'll talk with the director. She might stall if you cooperate. But all of you have to cooperate." he unlocked my cage. I got out and threw my arms around his neck.

Inside I was throwing up and tearing his eyes out. Outside where jeb could see, I was hugging the man that took care of me all those years until he left.

That's another reason I hate him. He left without giving me a second look. Probably never even thought of me again. That's when everything went down hill. Everything got worse.

And then ari was turned into An eraser and I was fucked. He started taking his anger toward jeb out of me until a whitecoat had to sedate him.

"Alex." jeb stepped out of my arms and unlocked the rest of the cages. "go to the gym. You can get some excercise. Stretch you legs an wings." he said and two erasers escorted us.

Max stared in shock at me when we got to the gym.

"what?" I asked.

"how in the San Hell did you do that? I've never seem anyone manipulate him like that besides angel. And she can't even do that without using her power." she said

"hey! I can too!" angel stomped her tiny foot and crossed her arms.

"like I said. I was in a different wing than you guys. I saw more of jeb. Until he left he was there most days." I shrugged and opened my wings. "oh gods. That feels good." I leaped into the air and flew around the gym.

Soon fang joined me. We raced around the ceiling, through the course and back down to max.

"I beat you." I smiled and tucked in my wings.

"no, I won. You're jus going insane." he said. He didn't seem to like the idea that I could match his super speed.

I laughed and went over to nico who was sitting down at the tire run. I sat next to him. "hey." I said.

He looked over at me. "Alex, can I ask you something?"

"yeah." I said and he took my hand.

"you love me right?" he asked.

"yeah. Why would you think different." I paused as it sank in. "nico if the is about me getting you captured I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. Please don't be mad at me." I pleaded a the flock flew above.

"no. It's not about that." he hesitated.

"then what?"

"well, I'm not sure if this is te right time or how I'll pay for I later b—"

Eraser stormed in and we scrambled.

"sorry nico. Hold that thought." I roundhouse kicked an eraser and punched him away from nico. Nico lifted his arms, I grabbed him and took off into the air.

Fang, max, Iggy, and angel fallowed.

"wait! Where's Gazzy?" angel schreeked.

Fang dove down into the clump of erasers and there was silence a the flock waited. Fang burst out of the erasers, an unconscious Gazzy in his arms.

"come on!" nico said. "I know a way out." he jerked me left an I flew toward the balcony.

"nico? There's glass on that." I said.

"I know. Just trust me. Go as fast as you can." he said.

"okay." I shot straight toward the glass. At the last minute nico stuck his feet out and broke throughout the glass. We tumble an rolled on the floor inside as the flock fallowed.

"let's not do that again." I said and stood up.

"come on." he grabbed my hand. "everyone link hands." we did. "don't let go until we are all through."

"what is going on?" max asked.

"just trust him." I said and grabbed her hand. Nico led us into the corner. We went through.

I was engulfed in darkness, I gelt like I was choking. It was for a split second but it felt like forever. Things and spirits whispered in my ears. Cold chills went through me. I felt hades's eyes on me. So this is what nico feels like every time he shadow-travels.

We all collapsed in the woods in a pile, all exausted.

Nico just leaned against a tree. "yeah. I slept for like a week the first time I shadow traveled." he laughed. "come on. Chiron will be freaking out."

Be walked beside me, leading us back to camp. I kept looking over, he seemed cool an collected for what happened back at the school. I hooked my arm through his arm felt the needle marks on the crook of his elbow. There was more on his wrist and in the dimming light I could just make out the suction cup marks on his temple where his hair sort of covered.

We met up at the big house with Chiron before breakfast.

"where were you?" he demanded.

"we..." I looked over at the flock. Max shook her head. "we, uh, took a detourer. I wanted to show them the empire state building." I covered

Angel must have used herons powers because his face softened an he smiled. "well. All right then. Meet atthe pavilion so we can commence the camp fire. Hm?" he clopped out and we fallowed.

"you should have really been an Aphrodite child with your kind if mind powers, angel." I whispered.

Nico took me wrist. "come on. I'm still holding that thought." he smiled and led me around to the forest where no one could see.

I was giggling when we stopped. "what is it?" I asked.

Nico took me around the waist and pulled me close. He kissed me neck and nibbled on my ear. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into him. "I love you Alex." he whispered in my ear and held me close.

I rested my head on his chest. We slowly turned in circles, swaying to the music at the fire.

"and you're like no girl I've ever met." he rubbed between my wings. "you're smart, beautiful, kind, and despite all you've been through, you still manage to have a sense of humor." his chest grumbled as he laughed softly.

"and I don't ever want to leave you." his voice dropped to barely a whisper. His breath tickled my ear. "I want to be with you always."

I looked up at him confused.

"Alex rider." he said and took my hand. "would you bless me the immeasurable pleasure of having you as my wife." he slid a ring onto my finger.

I was in shock. I covered my mouth and admired the ring. It was a plain silver band with the ares and hades symbols intertwined.

Tears came to my eyes as I choked back sobs. I nodded my head. "yes. Yes nico." I through my arms around him and he spun me around. I was sure of two things: that i loved nico Di'Angelo, and at that moment we were the two happiest people alive.

* * *

Yay! happy ending! Okay so Torn is officially over and done. But i am starting a Torn II that i will be putting up shortly. Also I will remind those who knew me before the hack: I am having a contest and the 100th veiwer of my stories will get a sneak preview of my new ff or book,your choice. I will be adding up the reviews once i put up all of my stories. Thank you and I hope you'll review.

R&R?


	17. Chapter 17 AN

Me: you know what I justrealized?

Dylan: what?

Me: on the last update of he said; she said. You callEd me a

waydomain. I don't even kmow whit that is!

Dylan. *shugs* neither do I. It just sounded good.

Me: your so weird. Any. So this is just kind of a topper for torn. This story is over. Just to let you know. But I have started TORN: the next generation. You can find it on mY profile. Also you really need to check out He Said; She Said. It's a good on. Also I am very disappoinTed in yall. reviews?! R u serious! And none on my other stories. I will sick ninja Fangson all your houses!

Dylan: she's kidding

Me: sort of. Anyway. So just please check those ouT also check out complete and utter randomness. That's one is pretty funn. Doin would really appetite some feed back. And also I will give an exclusive sneak peak on my new BOOK! That's right not a fanfic. A BOOK! To the first person to give me some info on the idiot who hacked my old account and change that name to PeanutButterJellyTimePBJTRoc ks. So some nasty comments toward him that I can put on this website, blah blah blah. More importantly I'm sorry I haven'tupdated in a while. I haven't had much access so I appetite my few but loyal readers and those of you just joining me visit my profile. Also the Facebooklink on there has expired. I no longer have one. Fb was stupid that's just a little info on that and don't forget to check out someother stories.

Youre author:

Pain


End file.
